


Behind Closed Doors

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub, F/M, Genderswap, Humiliation, Illegal Activities, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Porn With Plot, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, im going to hell for writing this, male!Piper, male!Reyna, male!annabeth - Freeform, strap the fuck in because this fic is a fucking adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper McLean is in prison for stealing a BMW and putting a woman in critical condition with said BMW. For sure to be in prison for most of his twenties, Piper starts to learn the ins and outs of prison, and just how connected it is to the real world. </p><p>With a diverse set of inmates to encounter- an arsonist, a murder or two, a grave-digger, and the head of an ex-drug empire to name a few- it's going to make for a very difficult and interesting few years of Piper's life, and one hell of a story to tell some day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because there aren't enough HoO prison aus out in this world. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr [here](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> All mistakes are mine, blah blah, I'm not used to genderbending so you might see me refer to Piper as she/her once or twice. Make sure to let me know if there is a mistake.

“Lookit the pretty thing!” 

Piper continued to shuffle down the hallway, keeping his head bowed and trying to ignore the attention he was receiving. 

“Would’ve thought him a girl..” 

Where the fuck was his cell? It had to be nearby, right? 

“Oh, I’d rip him in two.” 

“His cellmates are gonna be jumpin’ on him before you can even try-“ 

“You a virgin, baby?” 

The comments got more vulgar from there, so Piper forced himself to ignore the words. He looked up since he was nearing the end of the hall- where was his cell? He accidentally made eye contact with an ugly bald guy with a nose ring and tattooed throat. He instantly turned away, making it to the last- yes, the last- cell on the right. 

A guard stood positioned at the end of the hallway, and he nodded towards the door. Piper opened it reluctantly, stepping inside. The door slammed shut behind him, and he vaguely realized the guard was locking it behind him because he was busy staring at something else.

His cellmates were fucking huge. 

Each of them had a good four inches on Piper, who stood at a meek 5’8. One of them didn’t even bother looking at Piper, just sitting atop the bunkbed reading a book. Which was good, because he was the biggest. 

The other ones seemed to stare him down, as if to put him in place, or maybe to size him up. They both looked intimidating- the blonde one having colorful sleeves of tattoos up both of his muscular arms, and the Hispanic man had one lining the side of his neck. The blonde one- the white guy- looked all-business, he obviously wasn’t going to take any of Piper’s newbie shit. And the other one… Well, he wore a lazy grin that made Piper feel like his life was in immediate danger. And the biggest one, laying on the bed, the only remarkable feature about him was his black hair. The rest of his face was shoved in a book. 

Piper cleared his throat. “Uh… So would I…” He gestured loosely at the only empty bed- the one under the black-haired inmate, who only shifted his eyes to look at the disruption when it spoke. 

“No. Sleep on the floor, kiddo.” Said the Hispanic one sarcastically, “Of-fucking-course you sleep on the bed. We aren’t assholes.” 

Piper doubted that to an extreme measure, but he set his bedding and extra set of clothing on the bed. The bed creaked as he sat beside his stuff, causing Piper to wince.

“Sensitive to noise? Better get over that, else you ain’t sleeping.” The Hispanic inmate said again, and Piper really wished he had a name to put to his face. 

He just nodded, though. “So.. Uh, you are..?” Damn, why was talking to these guys so hard? 

“Leo. Blondie is Jason, and the Chino is Frank.” 

Piper vaguely recalled a girlfriend he had in middle school named Drew, who was Asian, and got incredibly pissed when people called her a Chino. But Frank, or whatever, seemed unfazed by the slur. Maybe you become numb to that kind of stuff in prison. 

“I’m Piper. Piper McLean.” He didn’t know why he added his last name, but he felt maybe it would institute a level of acquaintanceship with his cellmates. God, four to a cell, this was insane.

“Alright, Pipes.” Leo said, “We eat in an hour, so just chillax until then.” 

It wasn’t like Piper hadn’t ever been called Pipes before, mostly by people trying to get on his nerves, but he didn’t know if he could explicitly tell Leo he would preferred not to be called that. For how nice the guy was being, maybe he could permit him to use a small nickname. 

Then, the bed above him shifted, “Why’re you here? Not to be rude, but you don’t seem like a prison guy to me.” Presumably, that was Frank. 

“Oh, what? Yeah, uh, theft. I stole a BMW.” That was partially true.

There was a brief fit of laughter after that before the blonde inmate, Jason, turned to Piper. “You got jailed for stealing a car?” 

“Yeah? So what?” Piper asked defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, damn, normally they give kids like you a fine or community service.” Jason shrugged. Piper didn’t read into the ‘kids like you’ statement. He knew he was a rich bitch, even if his inmates didn’t. His father was a millionaire, an ex-movie star that campaigns for wide varieties of businesses. Maybe rich kids gave off a certain kinda aura they could detect, or maybe they could sense a poster child. 

“Obviously, they didn’t. The dealership pressed charges, and here I am. What about you?” He wasn’t telling the whole truth. Piper’s father had managed to get Piper’s time down to a sentence under ten years, and a hell of a fine. That was an amazing relief to Piper, since he’d also ran over a woman and left her in critical condition. 

“Don’t ask questions like that around here, kid.” Frank said above him.

“But I just-“ Piper started, but Leo held up a hand and started talking over him.

“Yeah, we know, because you’re new. You can always fuck with newbies, man.” 

Great. So now Piper looked stupid, and he learned Leo was actually an asshole. Truth be told, he was actually grateful for Leo not being upright horrible. He was alright, if not a little bit of a dick. His friends had mentioned Hispanics being the worst cellmates, but Leo was the only one making an effort. Right that second, Piper seriously considered getting some less racist friends, but none of his old friends would wanna acquaint with him after a year in prison.

Piper wished time would go by faster. He started watching the inmates in the cell across the hall. He could just barely make out what they were doing from where he sat, but they seemed to be arguing. 

One of the men was tall, but didn’t have a height he could pinpoint. The other one was considerably shorter, maybe even shorter than Piper himself. 

Jason followed his line of sight. “You might not always wanna stare at them. They can get down and dirty with it any second, man.” 

Red seemed to unwilling pour into Piper’s face as he directed his line of sight back to the floor, Leo laughed at Piper’s reaction. 

“Don’t scar the kid, you two.” Frank muttered, directing a glare at the two opposite the room. 

“Ah, don’t be a killjoy.” Leo said with a wave of his hand, “Looks like pretty boy’s squeamish about sex.” 

He was half upset because he despised being called “pretty boy” and half because he was assuming Piper’s stance on sex. Anal wasn’t his cup of tea, he was very much a virgin in that area, but he would admit to appealing to the idea. 

“I’m not squeamish.” Piper muttered, looking up to shoot a glare at Leo, but instantly regretting it because they weren’t that friendly.

He didn’t seem upset though. He just bit out another laugh, shaking his head.

“Oh, lord, kiddo,” Jason said amusedly over Leo’s laughter, “You’re in for one hell of a ride.” 

~

“It’s not bad, really.” 

Frank looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, stabbing his fork into a mound of burnt scrambled eggs. “Don’t flatter the chef, Piper.” 

Piper couldn’t resist smiling. Frank was a nice guy- a truly nice guy. Leo’d directed Piper to the cafeteria and then branched off, leaving Piper stranded alone. Jason hadn’t even walked with them, instead walking with the talkative dark-haired inmate in the cell across from theirs. Frank had pulled him to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria and sat Piper down, and then fetched them both food. Piper’s friends had told him prison would be hell, that nobody would be there to help you, and basically you would be screwed over. Luckily, that was not the case. 

“Just saying. It’s not horrible.” Piper paused, “How bad is it, really?” 

Frank ate a mouthful of the overcooked eggs that were smothered in ketchup to try and hide the horrendous taste. “Not horrible. The food could definitely be worse.”

Piper picked at his food, “I mean prison in general.” 

“It’s not bad for me, but you’re obviously going to experience prison differently.” 

He furrowed his brows, “What?” 

“I mean- I don’t really like talking about stuff like this…” Frank gave Piper a sympathetic look. “You’re a lot.. smaller. More lithe, petite- you know.” 

Piper knew exactly what Frank meant. “I have no idea what you’re talking sbout.” 

“I’m a bigger guy, Piper. I’m one of the tallest guys in the place, people don’t mess with me. You are small. And you have, well…” Frank trailed off and rubbed his temples, “I’m only saying this to help. You need to just be weary and protect yourself.”

Piper’s appetite had vanished. “Yeah,” He said quietly, “Got it.” 

“If anyone gives you trouble, mention my name. Most people’ll step off.” 

Piper only nodded mutely. He didn’t look up at Frank, but he heard his sigh. The other man stood up, his chair squeaking on the floor. 

“I’m heading to the library. I suggest you go back to the cell.” Piper didn’t look up until Frank’s footsteps were inaudible. The crowd in the cafeteria was already starting to break up, so Piper tossed the rest of his food in the trash and started back to the cell. He had barely stepped out of the cafeteria when someone looped an arm around his shoulders.

“This your roomie, Sparky? Damn- When you gonna break ‘im in?” Piper tried to pull away, but the man’s grip was strong. 

He relaxed considerably when he noticed Jason, who he has a small sense of trust for. “Get off Piper, Percy.” The dark-haired man that accompanied Jason to lunch, Percy, loosened his grip but didn’t pull off his arm. 

“Hey, you gotta hit the showers, princess.” Percy tugged Piper off his course to his cell and pulled him down another, wider hallway. Jason was still on his right, so Piper shot him a look. Jason only gave him a half-smile and shook his head. 

“Showers?” 

“Yeah, you didn’t get to ‘em in the morning.” Percy said, pulling his arm away from Piper’s shoulders and shoving him through a set of swinging double doors.

Piper almost slipped on the wet tile flooring. Catching his balance, he glanced back at Percy and Jason who’d followed him in. Percy saluted them both before heading off to a remoter corner of the shower room, still fully clothed. 

“He’s not a creep.” Jason said after a while, “Just… odd.” 

“He forced me into the showers.” 

“He means well.” 

“He called me princess.” 

“He calls all small guys princess.” 

“I’m not small.” 

“You kind of are.”

He lightly shoved Jason. “Shut up.” 

Jason had an amused look on his face, “You gonna shower or what, princess?” 

Piper scowled, shooting a glare at Jason. “What- Do I just strip?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

“Oh, uh, okay.” Piper began to pull off his clothing slowly, just getting off his jumpsuit before Jason was balling his clothing up into a ball and tossing it onto a bench. He didn’t say anything else to Piper before speeding off. 

Piper didn’t stare. No way. 

He pulled off the rest of his clothing and inched towards the actual showers, picking a stall that seemed quite deserted. The tiles were cracked and the watter pressure was shitty, but he closed his eyes and pretended he was in his thousand-dollar washroom back at home. 

He was in the process of washing his hair when he felt a presence behind him, and then a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, but was already trapped between two men. One was short, but taller than Piper like almost everyone, and had a sneer on his face. His blonde hair was the brightest thing about him- he had pale skin and blue eyes so light they were almost gray. 

The other man radiated power, dark hair and defined cheekbones. His colorless eyes were narrowed into slits as he sized Piper up. He was much more built than the blonde, and he looked like a no-nonsense army general. He was too busy trying to profile the men he didn’t realized the blonde snaking around him to fist a hand in his hair and shove him forcefully to his knees, causing Piper to hiss out a pained gasp as he collided with the tiled floor. 

“He’s new,” The blonde said to the other man, hand tightening in Piper’s hair harshly.

Piper’s eyes dropped to the ground, avoiding looking at anything that would be more at his level. Oh, god, if only he’d stuck with Jason. Maybe with Frank. This was actually happening. 

Fingernails dug painfully into his chin, lifting his head up. He was staring directly into the dark-haired man’s eyes. 

“What do you think?” He looked up to the blonde behind him, “Is he worth it?” 

“Virgin as far as I can tell, Reyn.” The blonde replied, “Your call.” 

Reyn brought his other hand to pat Piper’s cheek so hard it was almost a slap. 

“Let’s see how good of a bitch you can be, McLean.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing a blowjob?  
> first time writing a blowjob.  
> all mistakes are mine, y'know the drill.

This could not be happening. No, no, never. He forced his eyes shut, and the blonde behind him jerked his head up which caused Piper to reopen his eyes and stare up at Reyn in dismay. 

The man smirked, pulling one of his hands away and using it to grip the base of his cock. “Bratty, are you?”  
Piper dropped his gaze to Reyn’s feet, drawing in a deep breath and biting the inside of his cheek. “Look at me,” The other man ordered, voice changing into one of strict dialect, “Look at me, you fucking prison whore.” 

Piper set his jaw, refusing to follow the man’s commands stubbornly. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize what Reyn expected of him, and he would not submit to that level. 

Upon him disobeying, the blonde behind him kneed him in the back- hard. He let out a pained gasp, and Reyn shoved his thumb and forefinger into Piper’s mouth. He held down the smaller boy’s jaw, grip tightening until Piper was keeling over to avoid having his jaw broken. 

“If you bite, I’ll knock out your teeth.” Reyn warned before forcefully pushing his cock down Piper’s throat. He gagged around the length being shoved down his throat, a hand still fisted in his hair front behind him. The blonde man wasn’t doing anything, it seemed, just holding onto him for Reyn. 

Piper wasn’t about to try and bite either. He wasn’t any good in a fight, and Reyn looked like he could punch him around for hours on end. Finally, the man behind him pulled his head back, only to push him forward again and choke him on the dick in his mouth. 

It was sloppy, but Reyn was undeniably hard and hot in his mouth. He swallowed around him to rid the saliva gathering in his mouth and drippling down his chin, and the man let out a low groan. 

Wanting this just to be over, Piper began to actively participate, bobbing his head up and down on Reyn’s cock. He’d given minimal blowjobs, and received nearly none in return, but he tried his best. Remembering what tricks he’d seen both guys and girls use in the occasional porno he’d watch, he sucked harshly around the man before running his tongue down his dorsal vein and over the tip. 

Reyn thrust up into Piper’s mouth, taking him slightly by surprise. He managed to control his gag reflex, not particularly wanted to vomit all over his dick. Reyn would most certainly fuck him up for that. 

His ears were ringing, and he tried to block out the screaming in his mind. He was actually doing this, he’d fallen to his knees- literally- and now there was no going back. He was profiled, people would see him as a whore, and he knew it would have come upon him eventually not… not so soon. 

The grip in his hair loosened before it was back and more wound in his scalp than ever. He heard a series of pants and muffled noises behind him and barely had time to consider them before there was a spray of liquid on his back. Too thick to be water, and oh god… 

The blonde man let out a groan, “Fuck, Reyn, you done with him yet?”

Reyn didn’t respond, or at least not verbally. His thrusts became erratic and lost their tempo, and finally he came into Piper’s mouth. The semen was sticky in his mouth, but he was too scared to spit it out. What if Reyn disliked that? 

Finally, the man pulled out, but immediately slapped his hand over Piper’s lips. “You’re going to swallow that, whore.” 

He stared up at Reyn with wide eyes, but the man was stone faced. Hesitantly, he swallowed Reyn’s seed. The man gave a satisfied smile and pulled his hand away from Piper. The blonde even let go of his head. Piper fell back and braced his hands behind him. 

Reyn looked him over and scoffed, “No way in hell you didn’t enjoy that.” The blonde laughed cruelly at that, stepping out of the three-walled cubicle. Reyn followed him, and Piper scrambled back, watching his abusers go. 

His rapists. 

His fucking rapists. 

He quickly got on his feet and washed himself of the blonde’s filth and stumbled out of the shower. He pulled on his clothing, trying to get away from all the men in the room. A few of them had their gazes fixed on him hungrily, but most kept to themselves. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Piper jumped back at the sound of a voice, having only pulled on the pant legs of his jumpsuit and nothing else. 

“Who- What- You…“ Piper stuttered, but noticing that the man- a small one at that- in front of him was no threat. He was the short one in the stall across from his own, and he was right, he was shorter than Piper even if by only an inch or so. 

He had a mess of black hair, dark eyes, and a tattoo of a teardrop on his left cheek. Piper vaguely remembered that tattoo meaning something about killing a man in prison, but he couldn’t picture the dark-haired boy in front of him killing anyone. 

“Nico.” 

“….Piper.” 

He smiled, which was slightly unnerving, “Yeah. I know.” 

“You do?” 

“Word gets around,” he waved dismissively, “You look jumpy.” 

“J-Jumpy? No! No, uh, just want to get back to my…”

Nico cocked his head and looked at Piper with concern. “Did they turn you out?” 

“Tuh-Turn me out?” 

Nico sighed and gave Piper a look that said, ‘you know what I mean’. He placed a hand on his hip. 

“Well- uh, perhaps.” He stumbled, glancing around them. He didn’t want anyone to hear that, he’d already lost enough of his shame. 

Nico hummed a pitying noise. “Everyone knew it would happen sooner or later,” he looked over his shoulder. “Was it Reyn and Andrew?” 

Piper rocked back and forth on his feet uncertainly. Was he really about to share this with a stranger? “Reyn and some blonde.” 

Nico nodded, “Yeah- Andrew. They’re kinda…” he trailed off, but Piper doubted it was because he couldn’t think of what to say. 

“Assholes?” He suggested. 

Nico hushed him, a sort-of glare on his face. “Shut up. People’ll hear, and those two have a lot of 'friends' in this place.” 

“Right, sorry.” Piper said, checking his surroundings once more. He’d never been so worried about them. 

“Get back to your cell, and fast.” Nico said, “It’s best you don’t stay in the showers for long.”

Piper didn’t need telling twice. Nodding a thank you to Nico, he pulled on the rest of his clothing and sped out into the hall. Moving too quickly to hear comments thrown his way, he shot back into his cell and climbed onto his bed. 

“You okay, chickadee?” 

Piper jumped so violently he almost hit his head on the bed above him. Leo was sitting in his bed casually, eyes turned to him amusedly. He held a book in his lap- Piper didn’t think the man was literate- but was more focused on Piper. 

“You okay?” He asked again, turning his attention back to his book. “Took you long enough to shower.” Leo found this funny, all of this. Piper being taken- raped- like that. 

“I..” Piper wanted to scream at him, let out all his anger, but he found his mouth forming different words, “I need a favor.” 

“Don’t we all?” 

Piper swallowed thickly, “I want you to protect me.” 

This made Leo look up from his book once more. “Protect you? No way, kiddo. I’ve got no reason to do that.” 

A million voices yelled at Piper- screeching ‘no’ and ‘stop’- but one voice screamed the loudest, and it was crying ‘yes’. This was important for him, for his own survival in this hell hole. 

He stood up, Leo watching him with curious eyes, and stepped the few feet to where the man laid. He sat down on the bed, pulling Leo’s book from his hands and bracing a hand on his chest. He was practically on top of the man, and Leo’s surprise was evident on his face. “I said,” Piper repeated, “I want you to protect me.” 

“And I take it you’re willing to pay for that, McLean?” Leo teased, surprise wiped off his face. “Then show me what you’re good for, and I’ll consider it.” That was as close to a ‘yes’ as Piper was going to get, so he moved down the man’s body and began to undo his pants. 

Pushing his underwear aside and pulling out his cock wasn’t too hard of a task, but Piper most certainly stalled. Leo tapped his cheek with two fingers when he got impatient, “Protection isn’t worth this,” he had chastised, “Hurry it up, slut.” 

Piper was thinking back to the pornos now, because he was the one taking charge here. He traced his tongue up Leo’s length, swiping it over the tip while holding the base. The man above him let out a quiet groan, and Piper continued. If he didn’t please him, then Leo’d never give him the protection he so desperately needed. 

Taking the head into his mouth, he gave it one harsh suck before pushing his head down the man’s cock. He tried to get in as much as possible, but held his hand around the bit that wouldn’t fit even when he relaxed his throat as much as possible. 

That was when Leo’s hand fisted in his hair, and Piper knew his tiny bout of control was over. The man wasn’t as rough as Reyn had been, but he had a lot more leverage. When Leo shoved his head down, Piper couldn’t control the spasm that his gag reflex caused, but he quickly got control of it. 

He was more diligent when Leo wasn’t pushing his head down, using the man’s quiet moans and shallow thrusts of his hips to know when he was doing something right. He was wary of his teeth, not because he didn’t want to hurt Leo, but because he knew what Leo might do to him if he bit. 

He lightly brought his tongue up and down his cock. He knew that people were most sensitive around the head, so he paid more attention to that area as well. When he felt Leo’s hand tighten in his hair, he knew the man was close. So he decided to find a quick pace to get him to finish. This was the second blowjob he’d given that day, so he was just a tad more experienced. Not that he hadn’t given a few in the past. Bobbing his head up and down, ignoring the discomfort of shoving something so large down his throat, and with saliva running down his chin- Leo came into his mouth. 

Piper swallowed instinctively, pulling himself up and looked expectantly at Leo.

“You didn’t need to…” he started, but cleared his throat and tried again. “Offer accepted, pretty boy. I’ll make sure you live as long as this is a regular thing.” 

Piper’s heart sang. Perhaps he would be used and taken by Leo, but one man as better than the entire goddamn prison! “Yeah, okay.” 

“We have hours before lunch, and I,” Leo pushed Piper off of him and grabbed the book sitting on the foot of the bed, “want to read.” 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“Library’s quiet, and I’m not great company.” Leo zipped himself up and looked at him, “I mean, you look like someone who doesn’t enjoy pointless conversation.”

Piper didn’t really want to overstay his welcome, even if it was his cell too. He nodded a quiet goodbye to Leo, and walked out. He faintly wondered if he would sit by Frank at lunch. He definitely preferred the man over Leo. Would Leo expect him to stay close to him in order to get protection? Everything was too damn confusing, and Piper hated that he was stooping to this level. His mind was scarcely straying from this subject when someone called out for him. 

“Hey! McLean!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He suddenly felt like he’d swallowed a pound of rocks."  
> more like swallowed a pound of cocks ammiright  
> nevermind im so sorry

Piper swerved around sharply. Behind him was a tall blonde man- not the one from the showers, this one’s hair was as bright as a lemon and had eyes the color of the sky- rushing down the hall towards him. 

“Sorry, did I startle you?” He spoke with a bit of a southern drawl, “Didn’t mean to.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Piper said politely. “Can I help you?” 

“I… I was posted down at the hall today,” he started, and Piper instantly knew what he wanted to talk about, “are you okay?” 

A braver side of him wanted to tell the guard about his rapists in the shower. He probably thought Piper’d been forcibly taken by Leo, but even he knew that wasn’t the case. What he had just done was consensual, and was for his protection. 

But he rethought this immediately. What had Nico said about Reyn and Andrew having ‘friends’? That couldn’t include guards though. Right? 

“I’m fine.” Piper said, taking a moment to look at the patch on his uniform, “Solace.” 

“It’s Will,” he told him, “but, Piper, if you can’t tell me at least let me give you advice.” 

He hadn’t expected guards to follow the social economics of the prisons in which they worked, but Piper should’ve known to expect the worse. He couldn’t tell anyone anything without it getting around. Not even his a guard could keep his secrets safe. 

When he didn’t say anything, Will continued. “Take care of yourself. If you can’t do that, and Valdez is going to provide that protection…” he trailed off, giving Piper a sympathetic look, “then I guess this is the best you can do.” 

He suddenly felt like he’d swallowed a pound of rocks. Was this guard supporting his decision to become some man’s bitch to keep safe? Piper nodded mutely, stepping back from the guard. “Yeah,” he answered hoarsely, “okay.” 

Will tapped his foot on the floor. “Good luck,” he told Piper before giving him a dry smile and turning back down the hall. Piper shot down the hall, not exactly positive where the library was anymore. 

There were a few bangs on the bars from the men that hadn’t gone outside or into the rec room with the rest of their wing. Most had vacated the drab hall, but the same man with the tattooed throat and nose ring that had scared Piper on his first day was grinning at him. 

“Hey, baby, haven’t hear ya screamin’ yet.” 

Piper swallowed thickly and pushed past his cell. He found the library, silently thanking the Lord that he did, and stepped inside. 

The room was cold, drafty, and smelt like mildew. Piper noticed shelves upon shelves of lazily sorted books and magazines, and a guard sitting at a front desk. He was reading some sort of manga. It pictured a woman on the front with huge breasts that were scarcely covered by a string bikini, and long blue hair. 

He couldn’t believe what kind of pervert would read that in public, but he supposed he didn’t have any ground to judge the man on since he’d done some pretty ungodly things in public in just that day alone. 

“Uh, excuse me, are there any novels?” He asked the man at the desk, who had pale blonde hair and blue eyes. He kind of looked like Will Solace, the guard he’d interacted with outside, but milder. His hair, eyes, and skin tone alike were paler. 

His eyes flicked up from the manga, and he snapped the book closed. “Novels?” His voice held a note of annoyance, “Check the shelves on the far left. Should be some there.” 

He muttered a quick thanks and headed off in that direction. He half-hoped he’d run into Frank, but he didn’t. There was a beat-up desk with two different chairs on both sides and a man already sitting in one of the chairs. His nose was buried in what looked the fourth Harry Potter book. Piper scanned the shelves, and found a beat-up copy of Paper Towns with its front cover torn off. 

He took it for himself and plopped down across from the man already reading. The pages were mostly torn, and he was well aware these books were all donated, so he hadn’t expected much else. The man across his him let the book close and glanced at Piper.

“You’re Piper, aren’t you?” 

“Is there a single person who doesn’t know who I am?” 

The man shrugged, pushing a lock of red hair behind his ear, “Word gets around.” 

Piper scoffed, “Yeah, I’ve heard that before.” 

The man smiled and held out to hand across the table. “I’m Ray Elias.” 

He shook Ray’s hand, “You already know me, but nice to meet you.”

Ray drew his hand back and pushed the Harry Potter book to the side, “How are you holding out?” 

He shrugged, tapping his fingers on the beat-up book. “Well enough. Just…” 

“Your cell mates. How do you handle them?” 

“I… I have one protecting me.” Piper said, hoping that Ray wouldn’t turn his nose at that. 

Ray didn’t seem bothered by his answer though, “You’re his now, huh? Who is it?” 

“Leo.” Piper said, “Leo Valdez, I think.” 

Ray nodded understandingly, “The arsonist.” 

Piper snapped his head up. “Arson? He’s in for arson?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Ray turned up his palms, “I kind of know the details on anyone who’s anyone in here.” 

“Then what about Jason and Frank? What have they done?” He asked Ray with wide eyes, “They won’t tell me.” 

Ray laughed, “No one tells, but I find out. I’m in for cybercrimes and identity fraud. I like to put my offenses out there. No one messes with me because I’m information central.” 

Piper couldn’t believe he was finally getting some information on his cellmates, “What did they do?” he repeated. 

“Jason was a drug lord,” he said, “and Frank- well, I don’t know. No one knows, actually. He’s a real mystery, that guy.”

“And Nico? He killed someone in here, right?” Piper remembered the tear-drop tattoo on his left cheek. 

“He’s never killed anyone. He’s in for grave digging,” Ray narrowed his eyes, “What makes you think he’s killed someone?” 

“The tattoo. That’s what it means, right?” 

At that, Ray cracked up. He covered his mouth with one hand, quivering with laughter. When he caught his breath, he had to wait several seconds before speaking, “The tattoo means you’re someone’s bitch.” 

Piper made a face of horror. “Oh, god, I didn’t…” 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Ray said breathlessly, “You didn’t know, oh god… Nico? Kill someone? Lord, oh my fucking hell…” 

The blonde desk worker stalked up to the pair of them. “This is a library, dammit. Be quiet.” 

“Don’t be a buzzkill, Octo.” Ray grinned when the man scowled at the name. 

“Don’t call me that,” he said, glaring at Ray, “That’s not my name.” 

“Fine, Octavian.” Ray purred teasingly, “I guess you’re here to tell me to shut up?” 

“Well, yes, for the most part.” 

“Have you met Piper?” Ray said, changing the topic abruptly, “He’s wonderful.” 

“Yes, I’ve met Piper.” Octavian almost hissed, a scowl deepening on his face, “You two need to quiet down.” 

“We’re the only ones here.” 

Octavian threw up his hands. “Fine, whatever, I don’t give a damn.” 

“You give a slight damn.” Ray pointed out, raising an eyebrow, “Why else would you seek us out?” 

He obviously had a short temper, Octavian’s hands balling into fists beside him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just gave a grunt of annoyance and walked off again. When he disappeared into the shelves Piper turned to stare at Ray.

“He’s my ex-brother-in-law.” Ray said, “I was married to his sister, Kayla Yew, for almost five years before she divorced me because I got arrested.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Piper actually felt a pang of sympathy for this man. 

“Don’t worry about it. She’s happier now, married some guy named Lee.” Ray tried to sound casual, but Piper could hear the hurt in his voice. He wasn’t over this. “And when Kayla’s happy, I’m happy.” 

Piper didn’t pry. He knew how badly his father had hurt after his mother left. He didn’t try to convince Ray that it was alright either, just placing a comforting hand over Ray’s. 

“You’re too kind, Piper.” He pushed his hand off, “That’s going to get you hurt in this place. I appreciate your sympathy, but if I hear that you’ve told anyone…” 

“I get it. I won’t spill a word,” Piper assured him, “and I’ll try and be less sympathetic.” 

Ray nodded. “Good. You should come see me more, I just sit in here and read all day, mostly. Octavian will get me food, give me the newest books- he may look like a bad guy, but he’s not horrible. I think he just feels bad for me. And, truth be told, he’s not great company.” 

Piper nodded, “Yeah, of course, that sounds great.” 

Ray smiled at that, “You kind of remind me of her- Kayla. She was just like you. Kind and…” he trailed off and shook his head, “Nevermind. Lunch starts in ten minutes. You might want to return to your cell, or get in the cafeteria.” 

He stood up, grabbing the Paper Towns book he’d read nothing of. “I guess I should. Thanks for talking to me, Ray, and telling me about- well, you know.” Ray waved when he walked away, and when he glanced back he saw that the man’s face was back in the large Harry Potter book. 

On his way out, he noticed Octavian was still reading the sexualized manga. He waved at him, but Octavian didn’t look up. Maybe he didn’t notice, or maybe he didn’t care. 

He started back down the hall, and towards the cafeteria. He mentally tried to track his place in prison. He was Leo’s bitch, he knew there wasn’t any other way to put it. Nico had seemed friendly enough with him, does that count as a friendship? Same thing with Frank, were they technically friends?  


Ray seemed to be a friend, or at least an ally. He seemed comfortable, telling Piper about his ex-wife and all. He was going to count him as his first official friend in this place. 

That left him with Jason and Percy. His interaction with Percy had been very brief, and the man didn’t seem to have a leading impression of Piper yet. Jason hadn’t been too much better. Their only real interactions were on his very first day- which was just yesterday- and today in the showers. 

He didn’t categorize Reyn and Andrew as anything besides his rapists. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. Piper didn’t want to think about that. 

When he neared the cafeteria, he heard voices resonating from the room. Ray seemed to have his times off, because there were many prisoners already getting their lunch. 

Someone grabbed his wrist, and he heard his voice before he saw him. “Come on,” Jason said, “You’re going to sit with me today.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've actually never published porn before so...  
> *finger guns and clicking tongue noise* give me feedback.  
> Check out more of my shit [here](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)

“Oh, uh,” Piper stammered out, tripping over his feet as Jason pulled him along. His grip was tight on his hand, and Piper only tried to pull away when he noticed Jason was leading him straight past the cafeteria. “Lunch?” 

“Don’t worry about it, princess,” Jason didn’t look back, but Piper could practically hear his grin, “I got it.” 

“But- I’m hungry!” Piper argued weakly, he spotted Frank and tried to signal him with his eyes, but Frank didn’t notice. 

“I got it,” Jason repeated more forcibly, tugging Piper around a corner and cutting the cafeteria entrance from his view. 

The hall was mostly abandoned, and Piper saw doors with names on them. This had to be office hall, and prisoners couldn’t be allowed in here. Jason forced Piper in an office without a name under the number tag on the door, and slammed the door behind them. Piper let out an unintelligent noise as he stumbled into the room. Jason flicked on the lights and he saw the blonde lock the door. 

“I get special access. The guards are more than lenient with me,” He explained, taking a few steps towards Piper, “I do most of my business here.” 

Piper’s brain wasn’t functioning, and even if it were, he wouldn’t know what to say. “Business?” he choked out. 

“Yeah,” Jason said, “and I’ve got a proposal for you.” 

Piper opened and closed his mouth several times. He stepped backwards, his back biting into the dingy wooden desk. He braced his hands on the dusty surface of it and stared at Jason wordlessly. 

“I’m willing to provide you with protection. No man will touch you, and any man who tries will end up with a broken nose and a black eye,” Piper listened into every single one of Jason’s words. The more people protecting him the better, right? “But,” Piper knew the ‘but’ was coming, “I expect you to submit to me. You’d be there to do anything I wish.” He put an emphasis on the word ‘anything’. 

Jason sounded so professional, like he was proposing a business idea to an actual corporation, and not like he was trying to get Piper to become his bitch. “If you decline, I’ll never bother you again. This is a one-time thing. You can’t change your mind later.” 

“Okay,” Piper said suddenly, “Okay, I accept.” 

Jason smiled. “I’ll expect a favor,” he moved forwards; closing in on Piper. 

He moved quickly, almost like magic. Jason had Piper pinned to the wooden desk, his hands gripping the smaller man’s wrists behind his back. Their faces were inches from eachother, and they were sharing one another’s breath. He moved closer to his ear, grinding his hips up against Piper’s. 

Leaning in to his right ear, Jason nipped at his earlobe before whispering, “But not right now.” And with that, he stepped away. He let go of Piper’s wrists and smirked at his breathlessness. 

“I need to set a few ground rules, then we can get more in depth later.” 

Piper only nodded, still trying to calm himself. He would not give Jason the satisfaction of showing him how much he could affect him. 

“First off, I’d like for you to address me as ‘sir’,” Jason’s voice gained significant authority, sounding just like Reyn’s had. “Nothing personal, of course, I’d just like the other men to recognize you as mine.” 

He paused, looking at Piper’s seemingly blank expression, and continuing, “I’ll be entitled to use you however and whenever I want. I’m not doing to disregard your health or general wellbeing, but mine will always be above yours.” 

He seemed to think for a moment. “That’s about it for now.” 

“Is there anything you need right n-now?” Piper said in a small voice, “Uh, sir?” 

Jason’s face lost some of its coldness when he smiled. “No, Piper, I’m fine. Come on. You’re going to be late for lunch if you don’t hurry up.” 

He held open the door, and Piper shot out. Jason let the door close quietly. Walking next to Piper, he slipped an arm around his waist and glanced over at Piper with a laugh when he squeaked at the touch. 

Piper felt powerless. Absolutely powerless, and he was. He really, really was. He was a prison bitch, a whore, a filthy cocksucker- and he wasn’t even fighting it.  
He’d accepted this with open arms, and even if he had little to no choice about it, he found himself starting to appeal to it. 

He knew that some men in prison started homosexual relationships, but this wasn’t that. The men he had encountered- Reyn, Andrew, Leo, and Jason alike- all just wanted sexual pleasure. They see a small guy like him and think, ‘hey, I think I’ll use this faggot’.

Jason tightened his grip on Piper and brought him back to reality. He could almost imagine, if he closed his eyes, that Jason was a regular boyfriend. That they were walking down the busy Los Angeles streets, going to grab a coffee together. He immediately felt disgusted by this thinking. 

Jason squeezed him closer yet again, murmuring into his ear, “Pay attention.” 

As they neared the lunchroom entrance again, Piper noticed the area had cleared out some. Jason pulled his arm from around Piper’s waist, but motioned for him to follow. 

He obliged, practically stepping on Jason’s heels in haste to obey. As they sat, Jason said he’d get Piper his lunch. He sat down across from Nico, who smiled and gave a modest wave, and Percy, who raised his eyebrow at Piper before laughing a little to himself. 

Piper tightly clasped his hands in his lap, waiting anxiously for Jason to return before Percy tried to initiate conversation…  
“Welcome to the club, princess.” 

Dammit. 

Piper tried for a casual smile. “Uh, thanks?” 

“It’s not really a compliment.” Nico said. 

Thank you, Nico, thank you for that grand ol’ input there. “I’m going to take it as one.” 

Percy opened his mouth to reply as soon as Jason set Piper’s lunch in front of him and sat down with his own. “Are you two harassing Piper? Have you no shame?”  
He was joking, obviously, but his voice had a threatening undertone. 

Nico cast his gaze away and murmured a quiet, ‘no, sorry,’ and Percy only said, “I already have someone to harass. Huh, Neeks?” 

Nico stuffed his mouth with a mouthful of what seemed to look like stuffing- the kind you’d eat on Thanksgiving. 

“Right, Nico?” Percy asked again, a harder edge to his voice this time. Piper saw Nico shudder, swallowing slowly before responding. 

“Yes,” he said quietly. Piper suddenly felt incredibly bad for Nico. He’d been forced into a cell with this man, a cell that only they two shared, and now he was marked as Percy’s own with the tattoo to prove it.

Maybe he had it good, at least he did compared to Nico. 

“Yes what?” Percy’s voice had lost all sense of warmth by now, staring Nico down coldly. 

Jason cut in then. “Percy, leave him alone.” 

“Don’t tell me how to treat my fucking bitch, Grace.” He growled at Jason, but he did stop hounding Nico. 

Piper considered Percy a moment. He didn’t look too threatening. Jason was taller and better built than Percy, but the dark-haired man seemed to have more of an unsettling aura. His lazy grin and easy movements reminded Piper somewhat of Leo, but he was much scarier than the Hispanic man. 

He was scary in a mental way, like he was a little messed-up in the mind. Piper had had a friend in middle school, a kid with abusive parents and severe depression, that threatened to slit Piper’s throat at their last sleepover- the night before the boy had killed himself. 

That entire day following their sleepover, Thalis completely skipped school. He had been reported as partaking in a particularly bloody bar fight before shooting himself. Piper was absolutely heartbroken at the news. 

He bore a striking resemblance to Percy- same wind-blown dark hair and pretty eyes- but he wasn’t as tan, and his eyes were more blue than green.  
Piper wondered what Percy was even in for. 

 

 

Piper hadn’t gone back to the lunchroom for dinner, but Leo did come back in and toss him a package of chips. He ate those while he read Paper Towns, completely caught up in the dramatic telling of their elaborate road trip. 

And, of course, the black Santas. 

Frank was half-listening to a conversation Leo had struck him with. He nodded occasionally with murmured yep’s and uh-huh’s. Leo didn’t notice the man’s disinterest as he continued to blab on and on. 

Jason had strayed from Piper after lunch, ordering him back to the cell. He said he had business to tend to. With his newfound knowledge that Jason was a jailed drug lord, he had a vague idea of what that business could be. 

He’d spend the last hours of the day reading, and he was almost to the back of the novel. Leo had told him that lights out was in less than ten minutes, and he didn’t even realize Jason had been missing until the blonde man stepped back into their cell. 

“Ah, missed you, blondie,” Leo said, “Where’ve you been?”

Jason didn’t respond, just sat down on Piper’s bed. His eyes flicked up over his book curiously before looking back down to finish the second-to-last page in the book. 

That was when the book was torn from his hands, he was pushed down to the bed, and Jason threw a leg over him. His hands gripped Piper’s wrists and held them above his head, sort of a mock of earlier in the office. 

“Whoah, dude, I know he’s kind of puny, but he’s already claimed,” Leo’s words were casual, but his tone was harsh. Were two guys about to fight over him? Piper heard Frank’s bunk above him squeal with the man’s movement, but he made no further noise. 

“What? No, Piper promised himself to me.” 

Leo arched an eyebrow. “Pretty sure I can say otherwise.” 

“Then say otherwise.” Jason growled, narrowing his eyes at Leo and squeezing Piper’s wrists painfully. 

“Look- uh, guys-,” Piper starter, but his words were unheard as Jason talked over him.

“I don’t care either way, Leo. You have anything you’d like to lend me to ease this?” 

“Ease it?” 

“Unless you’d rather me break your bitch in two,” Jason shoved his knee between Piper’s legs, “I won’t hesitate to do it.” 

Piper’s face went white at that. Leo wouldn’t deny Jason if this would happen, right? And, of course, the blonde man couldn’t be serious. Right? Muttering, Leo grabbed a bottle and tossed it to him. 

Jason caught it easily. He set it next to Piper, undoing the last of his buttons and pulling down his bottoms. He sat, thoughtfully, a second before releasing Piper’s wrists and starting to strip Piper of his entire jumpsuit. 

There was a certain shame in being nearly naked while Jason remained fully clothed. He also felt even worse knowing there was a third party present, Leo’s judging eyes from just across the cell, and Frank on the bunk atop them. 

He felt embarrassment like he’d never felt before. Cheeks red, eyes averted, he tried his best to not focus on anything. Jason grabbed his chin and forced his head back to face him. 

“Get it on, Jesus, Grace.” Leo’s voice rang out, and Jason shot him a poisonous look. He did listen to an extent, though, stripping Piper so that he finally lay bare beneath him. 

His breath caught in his throat. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes as Jason stared him up and down with reprimanding eyes. He flinched when he heard him pop open the cap of the bottle. 

He tensed when he felt cold fingers at his entrance, although it wasn’t unexpected. The first one pushed in, and before Piper could get used to it, another one followed. 

It didn’t feel good at all. It hurt, it hurt really badly. He’d done this much before, put his fingers inside of himself, but he never could come from this alone. He’d always needed to touch himself elsewhere. And he’d always use ridiculous amounts of lube when he did it, took his precious time, and made sure it was at least pleasing. 

This was none of the above. Jason clenched his jaw, scissoring the two fingers inside Piper and he squeaked. Jason leaned down beside his ear and whispered, “If you don’t loosen up, McLean, this is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more. I’m not going to take that much time with this.” 

His words struck a nerve, and Piper forced himself to do what Jason had instructed. The man above him barely took any more time to prepare him before he pulled out his fingers.

He could feel, after a moment, the tip of Jason’s cock pressing against him. He relaxed himself, but still went rigid when he pushed in. One of the man’s hands held onto Piper’s wrist, and the other on his hip as he moved forward. 

He could barely make out Leo, and he couldn’t see nor hear Frank. It was just this. And it didn’t fucking stop, there was more and more- and holy shit how big was this guy? Would it have been a nice thing to mention the fact he was a virgin? That he’d never even had anything besides his own goddamn fingers? They wouldn’t care, really. Jason probably knew, and he didn’t give a shit. He didn’t know how he was able to trick himself into believing that maybe- just maybe- he could start something friendly with these men. He felt like he was being split open, torn in half, and no amount of lube could ease this hell. 

Jason’s fingernails dug into Piper’s skin, and there was going to be bruises. No one would see them unless there was another man to force him down and do this. And the worst thing was, there probably would be. He could barely make out what was going on around him. He felt deflated, absolutely lifeless. He could hear Leo intake a breath and let it out with a quiet curse, the bed above him creaking which indicated that Frank was awake or a restless, deep sleeper, and then Jason. 

“I’m going to move.” 

And he did. He pulled out, and Piper’s dizzy mind thought that perhaps it was coming to a close, but then he slammed back in and he let out an unsuspecting yelp. 

The pace only got faster. Piper felt violated. He felt like someone had ripped the very last shred of dignity he had, and the worse part was that he didn’t care. 

Whatever pain he’d previously felt was gone, replaced by an urgent need and desire for Jason to go harder, faster, please, please- 

Jason was quiet, for the most part. He was panting and letting out nearly silent groans every now and again, but Piper was not quiet whatsoever. He was nearly screaming- moaning and whining and keening for more, and fuck, he got more, and more… 

And this wasn’t supposed to be good. It was supposed to hurt, and he was supposed to cry, and beg for it to be over. He was not supposed to beg for more. Jason just kept hitting this spot, his pros-something or other. His fuzzed mind wasn’t providing him with enough schema to name it, but he didn’t care because it felt good. 

He only got louder when he felt himself close to climax- when did he actually get hard?- and he came all over his own stomach. Jason followed milliseconds after, and it was the weirdest warmth he’d ever felt. 

He softened and pulled out. Piper could barely register Jason tossed the bottle back to Leo with a quiet thanks. 

“Fuck, man, you’re welcome.” 

He could only lay on the bed, completely naked and fucked out. No one ever told him that the come would slowly seep back out of him. It was cold now, and gross, and his own was drying on his stomach. He used his sheets to clean himself off, pulled his jumpsuit back on, and lay on his bed.

Then the shame kicked in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the best smut ive ever written just gonna put that out there  
> BY THE WAY if you like solangelo then check out my solangelo one shot ["Percy and Nico"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067415)  
> shameless self promotion lol sorry about that   
> like always, check out my tumblr [here](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)

Piper walked with a shameful sort of limp he hated having. Even more jeers were coming his way because of a stupid walking mishap. He was going to skip right over breakfast. If it was this bad in the halls, he couldn’t imagine how it would be in the cafeteria. 

He headed towards the library. He’d lost, when he finally regained enough sense to start mentally beating himself up, most of his trust in Frank and the scarce amount of trust he’d had in Leo. They didn’t even try to help him during the entire thing! Hell, Leo aided Jason! He wasn’t even sure what was going on with his cellmates. It wasn’t like he could expect Jason and Leo to be willing to share him. 

Or, maybe, that would be the only plausible answer. 

Either way, he didn’t want to be weighing his equally terrible options, even though he’d been all but begging Jason last night. He felt horribly dirty and disgusting. He tried to push these thoughts out of his mind as he stepped into the library. The large wooden doors had been closed, but left unlocked, so Piper let himself in. He immediately noticed the absence of a certain pale blond. 

Sitting there instead, feet propped up on the desk, was Will Solace. He thought he’d seen the last of this guy, but apparently fate would not have it. And, as fate was seemingly an asshole, Nico sat on the desk next to Will’s feet. They were immersed in a deep conversation until Piper idiotically let the doors slam behind him, and they both perked up. 

“Piper, hey!” Nico greeted, although his voice held a note of something vaguely patronizing. 

Will smiled that too-bright smile of his and waved. “How are you?” 

“Good,” he said instinctively, “Where’s Ray?” 

“Not here,” Will said on cue. 

That was strange. Hadn’t he said he always stayed in the library? Maybe that was an exaggeration or something. There went his chances of conversing with his only friend. 

Just as he were about to give some excuse and head out, he heard muffle talking outside the doors, a pause, then Ray Elias burst into the library. 

“Hey, Piper!” Ray exclaimed, “Didn’t know you’d come see me today!” 

Ray looked a mess. His hair was disheveled, the last button on his jumpsuit undone, and his collar just barely covered a purple marking. Piper didn’t comment, only narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by Nico and Will either. They both had the sense to remain quiet about it though, falling back into casual conversation. Piper still thought it sketchy that prisoner and prison guard were conversing so freely. Nico himself had said Reyn and Andrew had their rats, so would it be far-fetched to believe Nico had his own? What with the Percy problem and all, he didn’t doubt Nico would want some side protection. 

Ray pulled him off before he could contemplate it longer. Piper stumbled, but eventually caught up and moved to whisper in his ear, “Fix your suit.” 

Ray’s brows furrowed then his eyes widened. He let go of Piper’s wrist and looked around himself before correcting his buttons, and Piper could see an expanse of his fair skin covered in dark markings. 

Finally, self-control that had barely lasted broke. “Who did you sleep with?” 

Ray didn’t look at him or even show he’d heard at all. “Come on, our table has new chairs.”

And damn right it did. The dingy office chairs were replaced by two wooden ones that had pillows on the seat and the back. Piper’s confusion more than doubled. Most furniture in here, the lounge, and everywhere else was donated. But who would donate such nice chairs? 

“Ray, who-?” 

Ray started talking over Piper before he could finish the sentence. “Hey, so, these chairs, right? Can’t believe they gave them to us! Like, wow, have you sat down in them yet? ‘Course not, sorry, you haven’t even seen them yet..” he laughed forcefully before picking up again, “Like, wow, I’ve never seen anything so great in this library-,” 

Piper cut him off this time. “Who was it?” 

“That’s not really any of your business.” Ray snapped, refusing to look at Piper. 

“Ray, seriously, I won’t tell anyone.” Piper coaxed, sitting down across from the redheaded man. 

“I know,” he said, his voice quieting, “I just can’t.” 

Piper let out an annoyed huff, but otherwise let it go. Just when he’d thought he’d been getting somewhere with this guy!

Finally, Ray spoke up. “Maybe sometime later, when I’ve figured stuff out. It’s complicated. We’re complicated.” 

So it was a “we” issue! Not that Piper couldn’t have figured it out, no one can put hickeys on their own neck. “Who’s we?” 

Ray pushed back from the table, chair legs screeching on the floor, and clenched his fists at his sides. “I’m gonna go find something to read.” 

Piper looked down to Ray’s Goblet of Fire book. “What about-,” 

But he was gone, weaving through bookcases to escape from the conversation. Piper sighed and put his head in his hands. He always had to press, didn’t he? Standing, he made his way towards the front of the library.

Nico was definitely closer to Will now. The blond man’s legs were on the ground, Nico’s dangling from the table, and they were staring at each other intensely. It was almost intimate. Piper kept his vision to the floor as he plowed through the library. 

“Where’s Ray?” he vaguely registered Nico call out to him.

“Find him.” Then Piper pushed through the doors, running straight into someone.

“Goddammit! Watch where you’re-,” the voice paused, “Oh, it’s you. Ray’s friend.” 

It was Octavian. Piper crossed his arms over his chest protectively. “Sorry.” 

“No, it’s okay. Is he still in there?” 

Piper nodded, “Why do you care?” 

He was met with a steely glare. “That’s none of your business.” 

That, he thought, was almost exactly what Ray had said. With a sigh, he steped out of the doorway, “Just go find him.” 

Octavian muttered some form of thanks and walked inside. Piper started down the hall again, noticing it was significantly cleared because of breakfast. He trailed back down to his cell. His door, like all the other cell doors, was unlocked. It was their wing’s day for the rec room, so most everyone had cleared out. 

He let himself in and was about to breathe a sigh of relief it was empty when he heard: “Heya, chickadee.” 

Leo sat on his bunk, the one above Jason’s, staring down at Piper. “Wanna do me a favor?” 

No, no, no. He really didn’t want to, but it was a rhetorical question. He only nodded mutely. 

Leo hopped down from the bed, tugging Piper forward by his collar. “Everyone sees you with that limp, princess,” he told him, “They heard you last night too, too. Begging Jason to pound you with his cock. You sounded so pathetic.” 

Piper’s face reddened. How loud was he? Leo laughed at his blush, winding an arm around his waist and pulling him backwards until they were on Piper’s bed.   
Piper was on Leo’s lap, legs spread and wrapped around him. 

“You looked so good, you know that?” One of Leo’s arms moved to start undoing the buttons on Piper’s jumpsuit, “Even that prude Frank got off on it, princess. Only wish I was the one popping your cherry.” 

Oh, god. He was going to be taken again. By Leo, this time, and he wasn’t greatly excited. His mind was lagging a minute, so it took a moment to register that Leo- and apparently Frank- had been turned on by his abuse the previous night. 

“Usually, I wouldn’t be taking anyone’s sloppy seconds,” Leo pushed the unappealing orange jumpsuit from Piper’s shoulder, freeing his arms of it and leaving the top half of him naked. “But this isn’t a normal situation, and you’re too precious to give up.” 

He was unusually spurred on by Leo’s words, which made him feel even worse. He hated this more than Jason’s silence. 

“You look just like a girl, fuck,” he muttered, stroking a hand over Piper’s bare chest, “I wonder how you’ll feel around my cock…” he trailed off thoughtfully, scooting backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. He pushed Piper from his lap, and he had to resituate himself between Leo’s legs. 

He made quick work of the rest of Piper’s clothing, discarding the suit. He pulled something from the pocket of his own, a new bottle of lube, and Piper didn’t have time to wonder where he bought these things before he was being relocated. 

Leo pushed him against the headboard, shoving his knees apart so that his legs fell wide open. He felt so much more exposed. It wasn’t nighttime like it’d been with Jason, so Leo could see every inch of him. And he was, raking his eyes over Piper’s lithe frame with satisfaction. 

He placed himself between Piper’s spread legs, stroking two fingers down down jawline “Hmm, you think you’d be ready to ride me yet, princess.” Piper didn’t know, so he only cast his gaze away. Leo answered for him, anyways. “Maybe next time.”

The bottle was popped open, and Leo did have the heart to use a generous amount of it. He traced his wet finger around Piper’s rim, which made him jump at the sudden coolness of it. He pushed in a finger, and with significantly more gentleness than Jason, began to work Piper open. A second finger was added soon and he began to work his fingers in more of a scissoring motion. It felt so much worse when it felt so much better, and he despised himself for enjoying this.   
The third finger was still a bit of a stretch. By then, he’d lost most of his common sense in the agonizing pleasure. Leo just barely stifled a laugh when Piper began to shamelessly push himself back down on his fingers. 

“Fucking whore,” he murmured, half under his breath, “God, look at you.” 

He took his fingers out then, and Piper gave a pitiful kind of whine. 

“Hold the fuck on. You can wait a second without having something up your ass, you goddamn slut.” 

Then, after seconds too long, he felt Leo pushing himself in. This, no matter how much preparation, still seemed to hurt. He lifted and tried to position his hips to aid Leo in just bottoming out, because he’d come to realize the worst part was the tip. 

When he was fully inside, he paused a minute, with his arms on either side of Piper to support himself. Then, he pulled out and slammed back in, which made Piper throw his head back onto the bed in pleasure. Because, holy Jesus, for how much of an asshole he was, Leo Valdez could work this. He was outstandingly good too. Jason had done this for his own pleasure, and he knew that Leo was doing it for his own too, but he made it feel like fucking heaven for Piper too. Every time he would thrust forward, he’d hit that spot in Piper that had him nearly crying out in pleasure. He was loud, obnoxiously loud, so he captured his lip with his teeth in an effort to stay quiet.

For whatever reason, Leo wasn’t about to let that fly. “Oh, no, princess,” he’d slowed his pace considerably, and Piper couldn’t push himself back down fast enough to regain that. He whimpered, wriggling his hips so that Leo would start up again. “Let me hear you, I need to know how much you want this. And you do want it, princess, I can tell.” 

Piper blushed, but he could hardly bring himself to get offended by Leo’s words. “Please, just..” 

“Please what, baby?” 

Piper refused to speak again, and so Leo’s movements eventually stopped altogether. “Answer me when I speak to you.” 

“Just…” Piper’s voice was failing him, but he closed his eyes and managed to blurt out, “Just fuck me!” 

“Cute,” Leo said, “But I’m going to need more than that.” 

He didn’t want to say more, but he also didn’t want for Leo to just sit in him like this. “Fuck me into the mattress,” he found himself unwillingly stitching together quotes from gay pornos, “pound me with your cock, I need you, please…”

It was apparently enough for Leo, who pulled out until he was barely connected to Piper, and slamming back in, which tore a moan from his throat. Leo wasn’t as silent as Jason had been, but he wasn’t as vocal as Piper either, who was whimpering and moaning with every slide in and out. Leo’s movements eventually became more and more uncoordinated, and the thrusts became frantic. 

“Touch yourself, Piper,” he told him, “I’m not getting you off.” 

He shivered a little at the use of his real name. It sounded so much more intimate, especially when Leo’d been using the nicknames “princess” and “baby” and “chickadee” but never “Piper”. He reached down to finish himself off, and he came only moments before Leo did. 

When he’d finally softened enough to pull out, he sat back on the bed and watched come run down Piper’s thighs and stomach. Piper closed his legs, suddenly embarrassed that he was being observed. 

He grinned. “Don’t be shy, princess.” He moved forward again, swiping his fingers across the come on Piper’s stomach and bring them up to his mouth. Piper recoiled at that, but Leo wasn’t having it. “Lick them, princess. You make a mess, you clean it up.” 

He, reluctantly, took Leo’s fingers into his mouth and sucked at them. Leo pulled his fingers from Piper’s mouth after a moment and snorted a laugh. “You’re such a whore.” 

After tucking himself back into his suit, he got off the bed and plucked a towel from their dingy metal nightstand, the one he’d take to the showers. He wiped the come from Piper’s stomach, then his thighs and hole with varying gentleness 

He tossed the towel up to his own bed, and then threw Piper’s jumpsuit back at him. 

“Uh.. Thank you.” Piper said, dressing himself quickly. He hadn’t expected aftercare in prison at all, especially not from Leo. 

“Don’t sweat it. I’m going to hit the rec room for the last hour or so we have it,” he paused before grabbing something from his bunk and tossing it at Piper, “Got you some PopTarts, but I forgot to give them to you earlier. Uh, so, there.” 

Then, without another word, he walked out of the cell. Piper listened to his footsteps down the hall until everything was silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad i really like making percy a huge asshole?  
> because i do  
> so he's kinda-sorta ooc just think dark!percy  
> btw i didn't just edit the name thalia a little okay  
> thalis is an actual masculine greek name thats counterpart to thalia  
> because i research  
> like always make sure to look at more of my ridiculous shit on tumblr [here](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)

_“Come on. Don’t be a pussy, Piper!”_

_The boy pushed shaggy hair out of his eyes, grinning an award winning smile. “You need to stop being so damn stiff all the time.”_

_Piper crossed his arms over his chest. “I am not stiff.”_

_The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes as if to say “yeah, right”._

_“Look, dude, we’re best friends.” Piper hated that, how he would just throw that term out there. It was like he never stopped to think about it, just always accepted it. “Bros don’t let bros date whores.”_

_Piper dropped his gaze down to the floor. He knew, if he were a committed boyfriend, he should try to invalidate that statement. But he couldn’t, because everyone in the school knew that Drew Tanaka had blown Travis Stoll in the gym locker room. Everyone knew._

_“I’m only trying to help. If you stay with that slut, it’ll show her you’re weak.”_

_Piper couldn’t refute that. He was right. Thalis was always right, it seemed. He only half-heartedly shrugged his shoulders in response._

_“So you’ll end things?”_

_He nodded mutely, “I was just… I don’t know. I thought we had something.”_

_“She does it to everyone, Pipsqueak,” Thalis said- and, god, Piper despised that nickname- tossing an arm around Piper’s shoulders, “Literally every guy in the school. And, well, you didn’t hear it from me, but I think I saw her being a little more than friendly with that Clarisse girl, if you know what I’m saying…” he trailed off suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows._

_“Oh, god,” Piper wrinkled up his nose in distaste. “I guess I was so caught up in the prospect of having a girlfriend…”_

_“Don’t sweat it.” Thalis smiled lightly. He had such an easy-breezy effect on people. He made Piper’s heart flutter and his knees feel weak._

_“I don’t think we can study long tonight, if at all, my mom’s really pissed at me,” Thalis pulled his arm from around Piper at the mention of his mother, “and dad is bitching about paying for my brother’s school tuition. They shouldn’t be complaining, though, they’re the ones that sent him off to that stuck up school all the way in San Fran.”_

_Piper nodded. He’d learned to stay quiet during Thalis’ frequent rants about his parents. He’d also learned to stay quiet when the boy came to school with a busted lip or bruises on his arms. He didn’t want to, not at all, but Thalis had made him swear to never tell._

_Piper didn’t understand how one could live with such horrible people. Thalis always spouted something about how if he was taken away, his little brother would be too, and then he wouldn’t be able to continue his education at that rich San Francisco school. Piper thought it was all a load of bullshit, but he’d already sworn to keep quiet._

_“Do you miss him?” Piper asked, trying his best to stray from the topic of Thalis’ parents, “Your brother.”_

_“Tons. Always.” Thalis nodded, “You don’t have siblings, so I can’t expect you to understand.” He paused and then smiled a little, “You’ve kinda made up for him, though. We’re like brothers. You’ve made him being gone a little bit better. I’m real glad to have a best friend like you.”_

_The words burned Piper like acid. Brothers. Best friends. That was it. That’s what they were._

_But he smiled, betrayed himself, and said, “Yeah. I’m glad we’re friends too.”_

 

 

Memories pounded against Piper’s skull. Why they were suddenly prominent, he couldn’t know, but they were.

He had tried not to think of Thalis since he got out of high school. He’d lost the boy in senior year, and ever since then he was just a bit more rebellious. He tried to become the person Thalis was, but he could never truly fill his shoe- those stupid, worn down Chuck Taylors with the ratted shoelaces.

He turned, and saw Jason asleep. Leo was too, and if the stillness above him was any indication, so was Frank.

He creeped out of bed, cringing at the creaking noise it made. Jason stirred, but made no other movements. He stretched a little, giving a soft mewl of a yawn, and tried to peer out through the cell bars to check the time. He could just barely make out the number five, followed by a four.

It had to be five forty-something. It felt so much later, though, but all his cellmates were still snoozing luxuriously. He heard clanging, and turned to seek out the cause of the noise. It was the cell across from theirs. Nico’s cell, he vaguely reminded himself, watching the room. The hallways were dimly lit by lights, but early morning sun shone through the windows that were, really, barely more than slits.

He could see enough to make out Nico though. And Percy, he told himself, Percy was in there too. Though the taller man was not seen but for his legs from where he sat on the bed. His voice was easy enough to make out, though. Prison cells weren’t exactly made for secrecy.

“Will Solace?”

There was silence on Nico’s end.

“Nico.”

More silence.

“Ray told me, you know. About your library escapades.”

Finally, Nico spoke, so softly that Piper had to strain to hear him. “Why do you care?”

“It’s my fucking job to care, Nico,” Percy’s voice had that same edge to it as it had in the lunch room, but now Jason wouldn’t be there to stop him from harassing Nico. “I said I wanted to know where you are, all the time, and exactly when you leave.”

Nico was quiet once more.

Percy laughed humorlessly. “You’re a real piece of work. I do a lot for you too. The tattoo, both of them, those are expensive.”

Both of them? Piper wasn’t aware he had two. Then again, it might’ve been somewhere Nico couldn’t’ve flaunted it.

“I feed you, I protect you, fuck, I do everything for you. You can’t even carry your own damn weight in here. You know what would happen, Nico, if I just took that away? Everything? You’d be right back at square one.” Percy paused, and Piper couldn’t see what kind of look he was fixing Nico with, “All those men would see you up for the taking again- like that Piper bitch. He’s been here all of- what? Two days? Three days? How many guys have tried to have their way with him?”

Piper’s body turned to ice. Percy was bringing him into this now? Nico croaked out, “Three days.”

“Doesn’t matter. You can stop fucking around with Solace, or you quit it with me. And, just so you know, just because you’re done with me, doesn’t mean I’m done with you. We still share a cell. And I can cut off all the benefits too. Pass you around, let anyone who can afford to use you do it…”

“I’m sorry.” Piper clenched his fists at Nico’s shaky words, “It won’t happen again, I’m really sorry. Please don’t do any of that…”

Piper could imagine Percy’s face twisting into a sickly satisfied smile.

“Good boy, Nico.”

He’d heard enough, seen enough. He fell back onto his bed and covered his ears with the cheap pillow. He could make out their muffled talking if he concentrated, so he didn’t, just let himself relax until he could fall asleep once more.

 

_“Don’t be such a wuss, oh my god.” Thalis groaned, swaying as he dragged Piper across the lawn of a large house, loud music blasting from it and lights illuminating the dark sky. Thalis nearly tripped on a plastic cup._

_“I hate being your designated driver.” Piper muttered, glaring at him with no anger behind his words. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be furious, but Thalis laughed._

_“Mmm, but you do it anyways…” he hummed, pulling Piper towards him until they were flush against each other, “Because you love me.”_

_Piper’s cheeks heated up, and he pried himself away from Thalis’ strong grasp. “Yeah, just don’t pass out on me.”_

_“Aye, aye, captain.” Thalis said, saluting Piper with a stupid drunken grin on his face._

_“You need to stop drinking.”_

_“You need to stop being such a fucking faggot. Jesus,” Thalis groaned, “Like, god, we’re homies. Bros. This is high school! Live a little!”_

_Piper dug his fingernails into his palms. He hated that word. Hated it when people called out to him mockingly, asking him about his boyfriend. He hated it most when Thalis said it, because it was true. It was all so very true, and Thalis had no idea that he was using the term correctly._

_Thalis had very little a filter and had even less of one when he was drunk. “I totally fucked Zoe, man. Holy shit…” he laughed, “Her girlfriend is gonna be pissed…”_

_Piper squeaked. Zoe was known school-wide for being a raging lesbian, someone who went as far to call boys vile and disgusting for simply being men. He’d been told that Zoe was telling Silena how she pitied her for being tricked by society into liking men. Piper could not stand to have another person on their bad side._

_“Don’t say anything!”_

_“I won’t, dude, I won’t…”_

_"Oh, thank god."_

_“Get up.”_

_“What?”_

 

“I said, get up!” He felt blankets being pulled from him, “Piper, come on.”

“Nnnhh…” Piper blinked many a times, opening one eye to stare at Frank.

“Piper, come on.”

“Don’t wanna,” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut again. Just thinking of Thalis was tiring him. He’d managed to clear his mind of Thalis for years. Why was he just coming up now?

It might’ve been Percy. He recalled comparing them a day or two ago. Whatever the reason, he managed to pull himself up with Frank’s insisting remaining just white noise in his ears.

“Come on,” he sighed, “you look a wreck and it’s nearly nine. I’ve been covering for you, so that the guards wouldn’t get pissed during inspection.”

Piper groggily ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, yeah, thanks…”

“How are Jason and Leo treating you?”

Piper woke up a hell of a lot more at that, staring at Frank with wide eyes. “What?”

“The guys,” he said, then continuing with a sigh at Piper’s vacant stare, “I’m not an idiot. I heard you, with Jason, that first night. And Leo won’t shut up about you. Jason’s kinda possessive too.”

A blush rose to Piper’s cheeks. Leo was bragging about him? Jason too? Oh, damn, this was bad. He suddenly broke out of his little fantasy world, because they weren’t bragging about good things. They were saying things like how good he was at taking dick, or how loud he was. That was not something to get flattered over.

“So… they…” Piper trailed off with a groan, “I hate this.”

“I know.” Frank sat next to Piper on his bed, “I’d help you, you know, but I have somewhat of a reputation to hold,” his hands were kept neatly in his lap, but his posture was slumped, “and I can’t help but feel that I’m betraying her. Engaging in something real or otherwise. Even saying that you’re my… well, you know, to help you is something I can’t do.”

Piper narrowed his eyes. This was the reason Frank refused to help? Because there was some other girl on the outside? A wife, maybe? That was the stupidest fucking logic he’d heard in a while, because now he was resorting to sex to get protection. Frank wasn’t sorry, he thought, he just can’t be bothered with me.

“Yeah,” he lied, “I get it.”

It seemed like, to him, everyone had someone on the outside. It was strange to think. What with Frank’s apparent partner and Ray’s ex-wife…

Jason was a handsome man, and Leo was no slouch either. How much would it matter if he knew if they had girlfriends or wives of whatever? He didn't know what that would do. Was he deluding himself into believing he could, perhaps, get them to treat him better if he acted like their partner? Get them to fall in love with him? The idea was so ridiculous he could've laughed.

There was really no point in knowing, he supposed, but it couldn’t hurt to ask Ray. He said he knew everything- would it be far-fetched to believe he’d know the answer to this too?

“I’m glad you understand.” Frank said, “Now, come one, I think we should get to breakfast before it closes down. You need to get food in your system.”

“Alright, well, come on.” Piper dusted off his jumpsuit even though it was perfectly clean, and let Frank lead him out of the cell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay im tired as shit   
> but i hope you guys enjoy this   
> no porn this chapter btw  
> sorry my horny amigos   
> check out my horribly horrible tumblr [here](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)

Piper strode alongside Frank. He stayed so close to him that their arms brushed, but Frank didn’t comment on it. The breakfast with Frank, though they sat quiet through most of it, was peaceful, and he tried his best not to look over to where Jason usually sat.

“Would you mind if I asked about, uh, her?” Piper started, biting into a piece of plain toast that had the humanity to actually taste like toast and not cardboard.

“What?”

“You mentioned her earlier.” Piper tore his toast into halves, dropping one onto his tray. “She’s the reason you won’t take me in as your- well, you know. Wanna talk about her?”

Frank stared down at his water, swishing it around in the bottle. “I try to keep her out of things here. She’s waiting for me on the outside, you know. I only have a year or two left.”

Piper’s smile faltered a bit. Only a couple years? He’d been planning on relying on Frank for help outside his Jason/Leo struggle. He had thrice that long here!

“That’s sweet.” He nodded, “What’s her name?”

“Hazel.” Frank said, “Hazel’s her name. I plan on marrying her when I get out of here.”

Piper, even though he was still mad at this girl for being the reason Frank didn’t completely have his back and because he had a girl at all, couldn’t help but feel happy for Frank. The way his voice took on that dreamlike quality when he spoke about his girlfriend was very endearing.

“That’s a lovely name.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Frank chewed thoughtfully on his overcooked toast. “Don’t go telling anyone about her though. I don’t need that.”

“’Course.” Piper took a drink from his water bottle, “wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Thanks. Hey, are you done?” He motioned towards Piper’s picked-over plate, “I’m about ready to get out of here.”

“Oh, sure, come on then.” He picked up his tray and slid back in his chair. He disposed of his unwanted food, and started out into a hall bustling with other people entering and exiting everywhere. Frank was right next to him.

They’d just started to head out of the emptying cafeteria. Several men were pushing their way past them, and Frank was a few steps in front of him now. Suddenly, he felt something clamp around his wrist.

“I’ll slit your throat if you scream.”

It wasn’t Leo or Jason or even Percy or Nico or Ray. It was Andrew, with gray eyes boring into his skull. He swallowed thickly and turned to Frank. The man paused, and by the time he’d turned around Andrew had stepped away and looked as inconspicuous as ever.

“You coming?” He asked, “I’d hate to leave you alone.”

“I’ll be alright,” he lied through his teeth. There was a sharp object digging into the skin of his back when he hesitated. Piper tried for a confident smile, “Catch up with you later. I’m gonna… Going to go find Jason.”

Frank gave him a suspicious look, but bid goodbye and headed back towards their cell.

 “Good boy, Piper,” the pressure on his lower back vanished, replaced by the pressing of a chilling palm, “come on.”

Andrew pushed him through the last-minute breakfast crowd, and the horde of men going to work. He wouldn’t be allowed to work until he’d been here a month. Even if he did get a job that paid ten cents an hour, he’d still need protection. He’d still be a bitch in a month’s time. How much longer until he was stretched and used and neither Jason nor Leo wanted him?

That was a gross thought, so he let it sweep from his mind. Andrew’s hand was as prominent as ever on his back. He was terrified, but he knew he man wouldn’t hurt him. He might’ve been bigger than him, but both Jason and Leo were bigger than Andrew.

Maybe he could get away, run to Jason and get some help… He could still see the cafeteria from where he and Andrew walked. He just needed a distraction. He needed to throw Andrew off guard. Piper was suddenly struck with an idiotic idea that couldn’t in a million years work. Everyone had a weak spot, right?

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Silence. That couldn’t be it.

“Are you insane or some shit?”

Nothing.

“You’re a creep, you know that? A fucking pervert, and a damn rapist at that.”

He heard Andrew exhale sharply, but nothing else. He tried again.

“Do you like being his bitch?” He asked, “Reyn, I mean. It’s obvious you’re that, or if you’re not, you aren’t much better.”

He saw Andrew stiffen. There it was.  

“Did you enjoy seeing me like that?” he inquired, cocking an eyebrow, “Watching Reyn shove himself down my throat like that? Abuse me? Rape me? I think you did, I remember you spilling all over my back…”

“Shut up.” He growled, and Piper could see the peak of Andrew’s pocket knife.

“Do you touch him like that? His cock, let him ram it into your mouth and swallow every bit of his-,”

Andrew slammed a hand into his chest. Piper staggered back, staring at the blond man with what he hoped looked like pity. “Oh, you are, aren’t you? He tastes good, doesn’t he?”

“Don’t patronize me. You’re the cocksucking bitch here.”

“It’s not healthy to spin your problems on others.”

Andrew’s fists clenched at his side, and he glared at Piper with eyes a much darker shade of gray than they’d been. Finally, with a hissing sigh, he took ahold of Piper’s wrist again.

They were in the hall Jason had brought him to when he’d proposed the idea of him becoming his subservient. Even though he hadn’t been able to make his break earlier, he had something on Andrew. Maybe he wasn’t Reyn’s bitch per se, but he certainly got triggered by being called that. He filed that away mentally.

Andrew led him to the same room Jason had brought him too. It was rather odd, really. They couldn’t share this meeting room, right? Or perhaps it was the only empty one.

Shoving him through the doors like it’d been previously done, Piper immediately spotted Jason and Reyn deep in argument.

“-it’s not my fault either. Your product is cheap, Reyn. Just because your customers are straying to me for a better high doesn’t give you a single solidary reason to get pissed.”

“It gives me every reason to be pissed!” Reyn shouted at Jason, “You’re stealing my livelihood, asshole! You’re killing people with the shit you package up and send out!”

“You wouldn’t know anything about that though,” Jason narrowed his eyes, “Why is Piper here? What has he got to do with anything?”

Piper hadn’t known Jason had registered him as present. He straightened himself up. “Uh…”

Jason held up a finger in his direction to silence him. “I want to know why he’s here.”

Reyn looked emotionless. “It’s here because it is our leverage.”

“Piper is not an it.”

“Might as well be.”

Piper opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and quickly shut it. Andrew spoke for him anyways. “Have you two reached a deal yet?”

“Quiet.” Was the single word Reyn spoke in response to him, “Are you willing to step down, Grace? Return me my customers and nothing bad happens.”

“I haven’t stolen anything.” Jason shrugged, “They turn to me because of absolute free will. Better price, better high-,”

“Deadly crash.” Reyn interrupted, “You’re going to get someone killed.”

“Not my problem.”

Reyn indicated something to Andrew, and the blond man put his pocket knife to Piper’s throat. He let out an unintelligent squeak, going very still in his hold.

Reyn’s lips twisted into a sick smile. “Now it is.”

Jason’s eyes flickered with panic for a second before he went back to looking indifferent. “You won’t kill him.”

“What makes you think I won’t?” Reyn growled, staring at Jason in a simply predatory way- except not like he had in the showers, as he had stared Piper down as prey, now he looked like he wanted to cut Jason apart and watch his blood spill out.

“I’ve got higher connections.” Jason looked over at Piper, “And if you kill him you’ll get many more years on your sentence- or even death, if I can persuade that.”

Reyn looked like he wanted to rip out Jason’s vital organs. “Do you want to risk that?”

“I can always find a new toy to fuck around with.”

Piper let out another high-pitched, embarrassing noise at that. Jason sounded so sure of himself- how much would be really care if Piper died.

Reyn, glaring at Jason with the heat of a million suns, flicked his fingers at Andrew. The pressure against his neck was dropped immediately, and Piper took a deep breath of relief. He stumbled forwards to Jason and held onto him tightly with his head buried in his chest. He needed to feel protection.

“You’ve got him broken in then, huh?” Reyn’s cold hand trailed down Piper’s shoulder and made him shiver. Jason pushed him away.

“Don’t touch him.”

“Too late for that, Grace.”

“What the hell do you mean?”

Piper closed his eyes and prayed that Jason wouldn’t turn him away for this. He didn’t want to stand up for himself now. Perhaps looking submissive would save him from having to answer to either Andrew or Reyn. If Jason’s hold on him were any indication, he wasn’t about to let Piper get away either.

“The first day he was here, in the showers, you left him, and he was up for the taking…” Reyn trailed off, “He’s quite good at taking dick, I must say.”

Jason was very quiet.

“I only had his mouth, though. I’ve heard you took him in quite the contrary though.” Jason pushed Piper from him, and Piper stepped back with his eyes trained on the ground. Of course Jason wouldn’t want him after he knew about this.

“Did you tear him? Or maybe you used lubrication. Either way, I’m sure it was hell for him. Oh, but splendid for you- you’ll have to tell me how he felt around-,”

It happened in seconds. Jason launched forward and punched Reyn square in the jaw. The dark haired man staggered back, staring at Jason and doing nothing partly out of shock. Andrew looked at Jason with wide eyes for a moment too. Clearly a violent meeting had not been anticipated.

“Meeting’s dismissed.” Andrew announced, holding an arm out to prevent Reyn from retaliating, “Go on.”

Jason pulled Piper from the room, and let the door bang shut behind them.

“Did he hurt you?”

“Uh- what?”

“Reyn,” Jason said once they’d filed out of the corridor into a mostly empty hall, “When he did that to you in the showers. I shouldn’t have left you…”

Piper shook his head, “It wasn’t all too bad.”

“Still.” He stopped and placed his hands on Piper’s shoulders, “You’re mine now, okay? I will not under any circumstances let anyone hurt you.”

Piper only gave a jerky nod. Jason held him like that for a few moments longer, and Piper wondered if he was going to kiss him when he let go and started walking to their cell.

“What were you guys fighting about?” He ran to catch up with Jason. Damn his height.

“Industry. Inventory.” Jason shrugged, “What we usually fight about.”

“So- drugs?”

“No, popsicles,” Jason rolled his eyes, “Be quiet about it, though. I can’t go around saying I… you know. Most guards I can convince to help me out, but some I can’t. And I’ll probably never be able to explicitly list all the ones I’m on good terms with.”

Piper crossed his arms over his chest. “And, well, when you called me a toy…”

“I had to make them think I didn’t care about your fate. If they’d known, they could have used it against me, which is why I want you calling me ‘sir’ in public, Piper.”

“Right, yeah, sorry.”

“Fine for right now. You didn’t really speak.”

“It’s probably better that I’m seen than heard anyways.” Piper said, not without a hint of bitterness.

Jason smiled though. “Only in public. What you do behind closed doors-,”

“You mean, besides sex?”

He laughed and cocked an eyebrow at Piper, “Who says the sex is going to be all behind closed doors?”

At Piper’s wide-eyed silence, he laughed louder and took his hand to lead him through the halls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo   
> alrighty, i know some people are uncomfortable with commenting on porn   
> but i desperately need feedback on the frank/piper aspect of this fic  
> should i keep them as "friends" or should i add a sexual element to their relationship?   
> please, do tell, i need to know what the people want.   
> as always, you can find my tumblr [here](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)

Reyn didn’t lay off any for the next week, and the clashing dominance of Jason and Leo gave Piper a headache. Frank wasn’t offering moral support, only his presence, but he supposed everything helped. He still hadn’t bothered to revisit Ray either, and Will Solace still regarded him as some sort of lost puppy that needed guidance desperately.

For the most part, stuff was tense. Everyone seemed as taut as a bow string, and Piper hadn’t the faintest idea what he could do to loosen them.

Nico took pity on him it seemed, as if he were eligible to give pity. The day after the rather uneventful day following Reyn and Jason’s bubbling fight, he brought Piper to the showers.

Showering while already being claimed- he hated that word with a burning passion, but there wasn’t another way to put it- was a lot less stressful. No man in their right mind would try to touch Piper unless they had a death wish. Most of them regarded Piper with a cool glance, like one might use to acknowledge a child or a dog, but not a grown man.

He washed his body under the water that was quickly decreasing in temperature. Footfalls echoed in the shower rooms. They were purposely moving towards him, and he could practically feel a presence behind him.

“Are you done?” Nico asked more frantically than he’d have expected. His eyes seemed to look all around, then train on Piper, silently begging him to come along. Piper, although dumbfounded, nodded and followed Nico’s hasty path out of the showers. They dried off before Nico made a beeline for the exit.

Something snagged on his arm, the man beside him stopping. He glanced over at him. Percy’s arm was looped through Nico’s. His face was hard, angry even, but the smile on it was offsetting.

“Ah, thank you, Piper. I’d nearly forgotten Nico…”

Nico looked uncomfortable as ever, possibly even scared as he looked down at the floor briefly before squeezing his eyes shut.

“Forgive me, but I…” Piper’s voice faltered, “Nico promised to try and set me up with work. I haven’t been here long, but he said he could help…”

Piper saw Percy’s nails dig into Nico’s arm so harshly that the smaller man winced. “You’ll have to take a raincheck, Piper, I’m sorry.”

As much as he hated making things hard for Nico, he had to look out for himself more. “Yes, sir…” he said, trying to appease Percy.

It worked, because he grinned, winked, and then pulled a surprisingly compliant Nico off.

Piper departed rather quickly after that. He felt horrible abandoning Nico like that, but it wasn’t as if he could have fought Percy off!

His cell wasn’t empty.

Jason didn’t acknowledge him, he hadn’t since he’d return Piper the previous night, but instead stared down at a book. A book with a front cover entirely scripted in Russian. He could only notice it because of the odd characters it used.

Piper took French all through highschool and into college, and could proudly say he spoke it fluently. But Russian? The language kind of intimidated him, truth be told.

He sat down on his bed. It creaked familiarly, and Jason’s eyes flicked down to meet his.

“Piper,” he said quietly, quieter than Piper anticipated, and he sets his book aside. “Are you okay?”

He nods. He didn’t know why Jason would be particularly concerned, but it was nice of him to care.

He beckoned Piper over with a finger. Piper came over willingly enough. He did knock the book off the bed when he straddled Jason’s lap, it fell down next to Leo’s bed, but the blond man didn’t seem to care all that much. His hands were wound around Piper’s waist with a smooth motion, playing with the waistband of his jumpsuit.

His face still held a cold, neutral expression. His touch was soft and sure, and so different from what he’d felt during earlier times with Jason. The biggest shock of the whole interaction was when Jason pulled him close and crashed their lips together.

Jason’s embrace felt fiercely protective as they kissed. His lips weren’t horribly cracked or chapped, but they were rougher than Piper’s. He had pulled Piper in until he was up against his chest, nipping at his bottom lip until he was granted access to push his tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss.

He pushed himself away with a hand to Jason’s chest. He was panting heavily, and Jason was taking in deep breaths as well. They just kind of stared at each other for a moment, before Piper’s hands went to rip clothing from Jason’s body. He normally felt shame, at least a little, but right not that was the farthest thing from his mind and he pulled away Jason’s jumpsuit to reveal his bare chest.

His hands pushed Piper’s away from him and started to work on his jumpsuit. There wouldn’t be quiet as many voyeurs given their location on the top bunk, which Piper was grateful for, because Jason was almost tearing the interfering fabric right off Piper’s body.

Jason’s shirt was gone, but he was still clad in his pants. Piper let him pull his pants off in a fluid motion, tossing them aside before pulling the smaller man back into his lap. Piper looped his arms around his neck and kissed him against, briefly trying to fight for dominance before going compliant once more under his touch as he felt Jason’s fingers dip under the waistband of his underwear.

Positioned as he was, he felt the bulge of Jason’s erection through his thin pants, and Piper wouldn’t deny being aroused as well. He grinded his hips against Jason’s desperately. He wanted someone to touch him, but he knew it wasn’t his place to be pleased- he was supposed to pleasure others. He felt one of the hands wound around him pull away, and saw it groping blindly for something under the pillow. It was pulled out eventually, a small bottle of lube, and then Piper was being pushed back onto the bed.

The tenderness from the beginning wasn’t completely gone, but Jason was undoubtedly rougher. He tugged down the last article of clothing left on Piper’s form and leaned over him with hands planted on either side.

“Is this okay?”

Piper wasn’t expecting Jason to ask for permission, but nodded vigorously anyways. His hands trailed down his chest, over his stomach and downwards to push his legs apart. His breath caught in his throat as fingers smoothed over his inner thighs, but pointedly ignoring his erection. He tried to move his hips so Jason would touch him, but the man only pulled his hands away entirely and Piper whined childishly.

He was touching him again, after a moment, with chilling lubricant coating his fingers. He circled the rim of Piper’s hole, which fluttered at the temperature of the substance, before pushing in two fingers at once.

Piper’s fingers dug into the mattress. He’d done it several times already, but he’d never get over the initial shock of having something pressed inside him.

Although, unlike the previous time with Jason, his movements weren’t as quick and half-assed like they had been. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, stroking Piper’s inner walls and causing him to let out a series of quiet moans.

“Is that all you’ve got?” he teased, wiggling his hips down a bit. He felt less scared of Jason now, and more comfortable. He felt so much less stressed during sex oddly enough. “Because I thought you- nngh-,” he made a broken noise of pleasure.

“What was that, McLean?” He heard Jason say as he rubbed right against his prostate, “Finish your sentences.”

He let out a moan, throwing his head back and taking in deep breaths to calm himself. “I-I said… I thought you would be able to make me scream, _sir.”_

“Have I broken a promise to you yet?” There was a third finger then, and the burn wasn’t quite so bad. He pushed himself down onto Jason’s fingers like some ten-dollar whore.

“No, sir, but- _fuck_ ,” he half-spoke and half-whined the swear, “Leo was _fantastic,_ did I tell you?”

That struck something, because Jason’s face flashed with something fierce for but a moment. “No, you shouldn’t be able to.” He ground out, pushing harder against Piper’s prostrate until he was writhing on the bed, whimpering and moaning. “I should be the only person touching you…”

The possessiveness was strong, sudden, and made everything hotter. Jason moved and pressed his fingers in Piper like he had to prove he was the _very best_ at this, and Piper’s reactions were definitely agreeing.

He pushed down, dug his fingernails into the mattress, moaned out “Jason” and “sir” and whatever else. His cock strained against his stomach, but Jason gripped the hand that went to touch himself almost painfully. There was no verbal command, just a stern look, and Piper’s hand went back to fisting in the sheets.

He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and reaching for the bottle once more. He lubed up and positioned himself at Piper’s entrance. He pushed in quite suddenly, and Piper was panting by the time he bottomed out. He clenched around him, moving his hips a little bit. The blond man was completely immobile and Piper needed him to move.

So, in a voice that dripped of pleading, he spoke, “Fuck me, sir.”

And Jason did, pulling out and slamming back in and Piper threw his head and groaned deep in his throat. Jason’s pace was progressively speeding up, and Piper moaned so loud it could be called a scream when Jason rammed into his prostate.

He wanted to touch himself, but he didn’t want Jason to get mad and stop either. Jason leaned down over Piper and pressed their lips together rather violently. The kiss was tongue and clashing teeth and breathy moans and it was the most fantastic one Piper had ever had.

“How great was Valdez then?” Jason pulled away long enough to whisper in his ear, before pairing his thrusts with his nipping and sucking on Piper’s neck. There would be marks for days.

 _Good,_ a part of him though, _everyone needs to know whose you are._

“Sir, please,” he whimpered, Jason’s pace not slowing but his lips traveling downwards to bite and lick at one of Piper’s nipples. Everything was too much and not enough and he hated that he loved it but at the same time-

“Piper, touch yourself.”

And that he did, pumping himself jerkily until he came to a quick climax.

Jason didn’t stop though, still pounding him into the bed. His prostate was oversensitive and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get hard again this quickly. He was young, but he wasn’t a damn superhuman. Every time Jason hit his sweet spot it was a pleasured pain. The blond man didn’t last much longer, and he came deep inside Piper.

Jason pulled out and wiped tears he hadn’t known he’d shed off Piper’s face.

“Hey,” he said quietly, pulling up his slacks and putting his shirt back on, “Piper, are you okay?”

“Nnngh.” Piper mumbled. He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired and sensitive. He didn’t care about the mess cooling and drying on his stomach, or the cold come seeping out of his hole, he just felt so, so tired.

“I’ll clean you up.” Jason said, and Piper nodded in agreement. Jason could’ve told him that he was planning on chopping off his arms and roasting them, and Piper would’ve nodded mindlessly. He was dead tired and just needed to fall asleep. And he did, with Jason’s steady hands using some form of napkin to clean up the mess on Piper’s stomach, and wipe his abused hole.

It was strangely soothing, and Piper found himself fall asleep easily. He had a dreamless sleep. Which he was quite glad about.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all believe it's been over a month?! Dear god, I've neglected this fic.   
> Check out my tumblr [here](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)  
> I promise not to leave you hanging like that again!

Piper’s day started going downhill quickly. It started when he woke up to see Jason’s bed empty. Groaning, he pulled himself up. He was starving and his entire body hurt and he just wanted to be back home so he could sleep in his own bed and watch reruns of Friends.

They were released to go to the cafeteria only a little after that, and Piper barely had time to make his bed before he was being dragged off by Leo, who’d demanded he come with him at lunch today. 

Sitting with all the Hispanics was near torture. He was fluent in French, but could only just understand Spanish, and would absolutely butcher the language if he tried to speak it. It seemed like that was all they spoke too, talking way too fast for Piper to even begin to try and understand. He’d recognize a word every now and again, but wasn’t making any effort to understand. 

“Piper,” Leo started, “you’re really quiet. Kinda ironic, really, considering how loud I know you can be.”

Piper didn’t instantly turn a shade of bright red. He forced himself not to. Another man nudged Leo and muttered some words to him, and Leo replied and they both laughed. He let the Spanish turn to a buzz in his ears, stabbing at his food and avoiding eye contact.

“-back home. And you?” 

He registered only the last part of Leo’s question. He didn’t respond, and Leo elbowed him quite harshly in the side. 

“I said,” he repeated, “What’s it like back home for you?”

“Alright,” he answered meekly, “I lived comfortably.” 

Leo snorted, “So you’re rich.” 

“I didn’t say that.”

“That’s what all the rich kids say, Pipes. Nah, Valdez, I’m not rich. I live comfortably. I’m well off. I’ve had a lot of rich white friends, I’m tellin’ you. Some of them were those school-shooter type white kids too. Like Jackson.”

Piper didn’t even protest being called white, looking over at Leo, “You don’t like Percy?” 

“You’re on a first name basis with the guy? Would’a thought he was gonna make a little thing like you call him ‘sir’ or something.” 

“I’m not that little,” Piper protested, and Leo let out a quiet laugh. 

“My mistake,” Then he shouted out in Spanish to some guy walking past the table, who waved and yelled back in turn. 

“Well, what about you?” Piper asked, “How were you?”

Leo made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. “I lived in a small house in Pasadena that belonged to my girlfriend’s dad.” 

“You had a girlfriend? What was her name?” 

“Have,” he clarified, “I have a girlfriend. We’re still together.”

Piper didn’t really believe this guy could retain a girlfriend through prison. He didn’t think anyone could do that, but he didn’t say anything. “Then what’s her name?”

“Can't a man keep secrets? I ain't telling you that, but she is gorgeous,” His lips turned upward in a hint of a genuine smile, “She comes to visit me, you know, every week. I’ve only got two more years left to go in here. When I get out, she says she wants to start a family. We’ve got my mom’s life insurance for right now, and she’s working a couple of jobs. I’ll get one when I’m a free man and…” he trailed off, “Why am I telling you all this again?” 

“Because I’m curious.” Piper said, “Will she be mad about…” 

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Leo was a dead end then. He was never going to amount to anything but a friends with benefits type of relationship with Leo. He was obviously really into his girlfriend, who was obviously really into him if she was waiting.

“I guess so.” 

Leo popped the cap on his water bottle and took a swig. “Look, Piper, I’m going to tell you this now, because it’s very important you know it.” 

Piper nodded slowly. 

“Stick with Jason.” Leo said, taking another drink before continuing, “Me and Frank? We’ll be out of here in one or two years. Jason’s in here for, I don’t know if you know what he did, but he was a really powerful drug lord, at least ten years. At the very least there. If you keep on keeping on, stay next to him, you’ll be just fine.”

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because I care, chick-a-dee.” Leo capped the water bottle and sighed, “I don’t know why, but I do.”

 

Piper excused himself after eating, And Leo just shrugged and waved him away. He wanted to see Ray Elias again, they needed to get back on the right foot. He walked into the library as per usual and looked for a blond at the desk. There instead, was a ginger man leafing through some book. The man seemed relatively into his reading, so Piper went to the corner to find Ray. 

Well, he did. In his usual seat was Octavian, leaning over the table and dragging his fingers up and down Ray’s palms. He even looked like he was smiling. 

“Hurry it up,” Ray pushed, squirming a bit in his seat. 

“Palm reading takes time,” Octavian chastised, “Patience.”

Piper ducked behind a bookcase to avoid being seen. Octavian was dragging his hands along the wrinkles on Ray’s palm, feather light touches up to the tip of his fingers and then back down. 

“I see…” Octavian closed his eyes, “that you're a nerd.” 

Ray rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh, “I didn't need a palm reading to know that.” 

Piper saw this as a nice time to cut in. “Ray?” 

The redhead jumped a little, but grinned at him when he popped out from behind the bookcase. “Hey, McLean!” 

Octavian looked hostile as usual now. “I better be going…” 

“Octo! Underwood's covering you, you're fine.” 

Octavian huffed but pulled up a chair for Piper, who took it gratefully. “So, how have you two been?” 

“Great! Just dandy, and you?” Ray was like a cartoon character sometimes with his wide grin and bright hair that matched his attitude. 

“Good, yeah,” he nodded, “hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course you need someone. They always do.” Octavian muttered, and Ray slapped his arm none too gently. 

“What's up?” he asked, leaning towards Piper in intrigue. 

“Do you know anything about Leo's girlfriend?”

Octavian asked why she wanted to know, but Ray spoke over him, “Yeah. Really loyal girl, she's sticking with him through this,” there was some bit of a pause after he said this. Piper remembered Ray’s wife and instantly felt bad. Octavian laid a hand on his arm. He cleared his throat and continued. 

“She visits Leo once a week, every week, but most of their conversations are in Spanish. I don't know what they talk about.” He finished, “There’s your info, now talk to me, Piper. The guys treating you alright?” 

Piper shrugged. “Yeah, as well as they can.” 

“Hmm, well Jason’s business is booming right now, beating Reyn’s into the ground. Somewhat obviously too, he might get caught,” Ray continued, eyes alight with intrigue, “And Jason isn’t telling anyone anything, but he’s cut the deal with the guy. They’re no longer allies.”

Piper blinked a couple times and shook his head slowly. “I didn’t know that. Why’d he break the alliance?” 

“No one knows. They’re both pedaling drugs through this place and it’d be easier to be friendly than hostile. I don’t really get it.” Octavian said, leaning back in his chair. 

“Wait- you know?” 

“Of course I know, I’m not an idiot,” Octavian rolled his eyes, “The guards know near everything that goes on, especially your, well, specialty. I guess.” 

Piper’s face blanked and he blushed somewhat, turning back to look at Ray and purposely avoiding Octavian’s eyes. “So he broke off a perfectly good friendship?” 

“Would you know anything about it?” Ray asked. 

“Uh, well, some Andrew guy dragged me to a meeting of some sort.” 

“And?” Ray prompted. 

“Well, they tried to use me against Jason. I don’t know anything about the meeting, just that Reyn threatened me.” Piper crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t mention he’d practically cuddled up to Jason in fear. 

“Damn.” Octavian said, “So you’re valuable.” 

“I wouldn’t put it like that,” Ray replied, “Makes it seem like you plan on exploiting him.” 

“I’m a guard. Exploiting prisoners is a job for other prisoners.” 

“Exploit me?” Piper echoed, “I’m confused.” 

“Course you are, yeah.” Ray sympathized, “It just means, even if Jason’s protecting you, there’s going to be a bit of a price on your back. He shouldn’t have showed concern.” 

“He told me that,” Piper furrowed his brow, “That if people knew he cared for me, they’d try to use me against him.” 

“He cares for you then?” Ray asked, “I don’t involve myself in the sexual matters of prisoners here, that’s where I draw my line. But I like having information on everything. If you don’t mind.” 

“I trust you.” Piper told him, “But I don’t know anything about Jason or Reyn, I’m sorry.” 

Ray huffed. “No, it’s fine. Can’t expect you to.” 

“Is this how you find everything out?” 

“You start small and build up. Trade information for information. I made alliances with prisoners and guards and built my empire here. Now I’m untouchable.” Ray spread his arms. 

“Allies?” Octavian murmured, tapping his fingers on the table. 

“Oh, don’t be a baby. We’re friends.” Ray punched him lightly in the upper arm, “Thanks for telling me what you could, Piper. Anything helps.” 

“No problem.” Piper didn’t really know how to continue this conversation. 

“Perhaps now I should be returning to my station…” Octavian started only to be cut off. 

“Underwood’s already there, I told you that not three minutes ago. Keep your ass right there, Octo.” Ray interrupted, “Unless you’d rather work than hang out with your best buddy.” 

“Best buddies is an understatement.” Octavian mused, sparing a glance over to Ray. 

Piper was feeling increasingly like a third-wheel. He coughed. “Should I go?” 

“Hmm?” Ray hummed, “Oh, if you want.” 

The two men on the opposite side of the table stared at him expectantly. He nodded and got up. “Uh, thanks.” 

“Mhmm.” Ray inclined his head towards him. Piper raised his hand in a final gesture of departure and turned to leave. He was feeling progressively more pushed aside. And, besides that, was Ray fucking the guard? They were certainly a lot closer than ex-brother-in-laws should be. 

He was about to push out of the library doors when he heart a ‘psst’ sound. He paused, looked in all directions, and then his gaze fell on the ginger man sitting at the front desk of the library. Did all the drama happen at this one damn desk? He scooted towards the man, “Uh, yeah?” 

“You’re Piper, right?” 

“The one and only,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest, “Why do you ask?” 

“You know a Percy Jackson?” The man asked. He looked kinda jittery. Piper couldn’t imagine why though. He was a guard. 

“Don’t know him too well. Jason knows him a lot better than I do.” 

“And who’s this Jason to you?” He asked, biting on his thumbnail. Piper had used to have that gross habit of biting his nails too. 

“My…” he struggled to find the right words, “Let’s just say I’m his.” 

“You’re his…” The man furrowed his brow then his eyes widened in realization, “Oh, god, sorry-,” 

“It’s fine. Look, what’s up?” 

He gnawed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. “Nothing, sorry to bother you.” 

Piper nodded slowly, then turned to leave the library. Damn, were things in this place getting increasingly weird. How many days had he been here again? Dear god.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We broke 2000 hits a bit back, but since I haven't said anything about it, I'd like to formally thank all of my readers!  
> Check out my tumblr [here!](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)

The week rest of the week went by rather uneventfully. Once or twice, Leo had Piper blow him, but there was nothing beyond that. He’d also noticed that Jason was spending considerably more time with Percy and seemingly avoiding him at all costs. He couldn’t know why. Maybe it was about that caring thing Reyn was going to use against him. 

Piper was disgusted to find that he actually missed the blond’s attention. He missed attention in general. He was so, so used to being pampered. He was Tristan Mclean’s son, for fuck’s sake! He was getting antsy in this place. There’s only so much you can do in a prison, and he still had an excruciating few years to suffer through. His father his promised him he wouldn’t be in for long. His parole hopefully wouldn’t be denied. He just wanted to return to his regular life as soon as possible. 

Normally, he hated the press and paparazzi he was spammed with constantly. He knew that the prison files had given him a false last name as to avoid suspicion from the public and possibly injury from other inmates. As far as the outside world knew, Piper McLean was touring Europe for a few years. 

He wished he was touring Europe. 

Leo was chatting mindlessly with him, making some dumb sex joke probably. Some black guy was selling cigarettes and other shit in the corner of the room, and he was just barely listening to Leo. Mumbling occasionally and humming one worded answers. 

They’d seated themselves in what could only be described as a longue. If said longue was on a $200 budget. Since it was getting progressively colder out, and their uniforms were thin, most prisoners had chosen to stay inside for their use of the indoor, non-athletic portion of the rec room. 

Piper’d buried his nose in a book Ray had suggested to him, some Greek story about gods and godesses and whatnot. It was pretty interesting, to say the least. 

“Hey, chick-a-dee, listen up,” Leo nudged Piper with his shoulder and the smaller man hummed in acknowledgement. Leo nudged him again for he finally looked up. The man nodded to the horrendously outdated TV in the corner of the room. A burly inmate turned up the volume.

“-from this tragedy. Two months ago, an unnamed persecutor ran over a young woman and put her in a deep coma. This morning, we’ve received mournful word that this 23-year-old woman, Hazel Levesque, had been officially declared dead at-,” 

Piper’s mouth went dry and he stared at the screen like he was seeing something brutally gory. A picture of the victim was being shown. The words turned to a buzz in his ears, but he recognized the picture of the black girl with dark frizzy hair and a wide grin. She had a cute button nose and golden eyes. He knew that girl. That was the one he’d run over. 

Leo bumped his shoulder like, dude, what’s up with you? Across the room, there was a very loud burst. Both Leo and Piper, along with most other inmates in the room, looked over to Frank, who stared at the TV with wide eyes and a shaking hand holding a bag of Lay’s potato chips that had popped open from how tightly he’d been holding them. He let the bag fall to the floor and continued to stare at the screen as the broadcast went on. 

“Miss Levesque’s step-sister, Bianca di Angelo, has said that she is deeply sorrowed to see her beloved sister go.” 

The screen panned to some girl who looked about twenty. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she’d been crying, and she was still sniffling as she spoke into the microphone. “It’s been a t-terrible thing to l-lo-lose my sister so early in her life…” she took a deep breath, “I feel like my family’s f-falling apart after my brother g-go-ot..” she broke into sobs this time. They sounded fake. 

Piper had grown up with an actor. He could tell when tears were authentic, and these weren’t. Her cries were far too loud to be natural, her sniffs unrealistically quick, and she wasn’t trying to blink her tears away. Bianca spewed some more depressing lies before the studio was back in view on the screen. 

“What a terrible tragedy this woman has had to endure. Now, we have a story about a group of drunken college students vandalizing a government building. The group calls themselves the ‘Party Pon-,” 

“I have to go.” Piper said quickly, standing from his chair. 

“You okay, Pipes?” 

“Fine! Fine, yes, just peachy!” he grinned perhaps a bit too brightly, because Leo gave his this look and started to say something, but Piper ran out and called behind him, “I’ll talk to you later!” 

He needed to get to a bathroom. He needed to get to a something. This woman was dead because of him and his carelessness. His recklessness. He took a few shuddering breaths and pushing his way into the bathroom that was just a few turns from the rec room. 

There was no place for toilets in a prison with four people to a bunk, so there were several public bathrooms littered about the prison. Perhaps they weren’t safe environments all of the time, but this restroom was usually empty of dealers and the like because of how close it was to the guard’s break room. 

Piper turned on the water with sprayed out violently, and splashed some of it on his face. He stared him himself in the mirror. There were a scarce amount of marks on his neck, and he looked paler than he ever had. He had bags under his eyes and his hair wasn’t kept up like it normally was. His arms, too, had a few bruises on them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“You too?” Piper whipped around to see Frank, who looked even worse than he did. His voice was barely above a whisper. He looked tired. He looked like a dead man walking. Piper nodded slowly. 

Frank stepped up to the mirror and managed a choked laugh. It sounded sad. It didn’t feel like a real laugh. “What’s with you then, Piper?” 

“I…” he started, “I feel trapped.” 

“How so?” Frank asked him. 

Piper lied easily enough. “So much going on. I just… With Leo and Jason and trying to help out Nico like I do and balancing my friendship with Ray and trying to stay on your good side so I have at least one ally and I-,” 

“I’ll let you call yourself my bitch.” 

“You what?” 

“That’s what you said you wanted last week, right? To call yourself my bitch. So people would lay off.” Frank said this as if it it should be obvious. 

“That was before Jason and Leo though.” 

“Third time’s the charm.” 

Piper narrowed his eyes. “I thought you said there was a girl, Frank. That you had a wife. That’s why you wouldn’t, ‘cause you’d feel like you’re betraying her.” 

“We weren’t married, not really,” Frank sighed, “I was planning to propose when I got out.” 

“Then what happened?” Piper questioned. 

“Since we weren’t married,” Frank said, “They never told me she was… she was…” Frank struggled to find his words, “hurt.” 

Piper didn’t like where this was going. 

“She’s apparently been in a coma these past two months without my knowledge.” 

Piper’s breath caught in his throat. No. This couldn't possibly be real. He couldn't have done something so bad that fate would wind his world this way. 

“Haze Levesque,” he murmured, “was the love of my life, and now she's dead.”

Piper’s nails dug into the palms of his hands. “One reckless driver and she's gone, just like that. I hope that bastard rots in jail and burns in hell.” 

He wasn't sure Frank cursed often. He flinched at the harshness of the Asian man's words. Frank couldn't possibly know it was his crime that killed Hazel. He hadn't told anyone he hurt that woman. 

“I'm sorry for your loss.” 

Frank looked down at the sink countertop. He inhaled and let out a shuddering exhale. “Yeah,” he croaked. 

It took Piper a moment too long to realize he was crying. Frank was quietly shaking with tiny, barely audible sobs. His chest constricted and ached. He placed a hand on his back. “Sshhh…” he hushed, trying to be comforting, “You're okay…” 

“She was my everything,” he forced out, “my everything.” 

Piper closed his eyes. He was the reason he had caused this man grief and ruined his own life. He was the reason he'd been raped and then forced to submit to his cellmates. All because he stole a fucking car. 

Frank sniffled and straightened up. Piper let his hand fall off the taller man's back. “Piper, I…” he shook his head and laughed self-deprecatingly, “She could never love me again, no matter what she told me.” 

“Don’t say that,” Piper told him, laying a hand atop his. He flung it off. Piper recoiled and clasped his hands behind his back. 

“I killed a man.” He said simply. Piper stared at him a moment. “That’s why I’m in here, Piper, I’m a murderer.” 

“Frank…” Piper tried, but he spoke over her. 

“Me and some friends went out a went out, the night I killed him. Hazel was underage, the only one of us who was, so we tried to keep watch of her. She drank too much, got all giggly, trusted a man she shouldn’t’ve…” Frank swallowed thickly, “Things got heavy and he pulled out a gun. Almost shot Hazel. He killed one of my friends and a bystander. I… defended myself. Retaliated.”

“That’s self defense!” Piper cried, “That shouldn’t’ve been counted as hurting someone! Didn’t he get arrested?!”

“Killed himself.” Frank said simply. “He killed himself. Like Hazel, he was underage. Senior in highschool, just like her.” 

“How old are you?” Piper asked all of a sudden.

“Twenty one then. Twenty six now.” 

“You’ve been in here for five years?” Piper gaped in disbelief, “But…” 

“I still have nearly five years to go, if I get refused parole again.” Frank sighed. “It was self defense, but the jury didn’t see it that way, I guess.” 

“I’m sorry.” Piper said solemnly. 

“Not your fault. The fault of the fiesty bastard who started a fight in a bar to go out with a bang.” 

Piper blinked a few times. That sounded scaringly familiar. “Did you catch his name?” 

“Something with a T or a D. Can’t be bothered to care anymore. He was tall for his age, I suppose, though he couldn’t top me. And he had this punk look about him. Started hitting on Hazel like it was the easiest thing in the world, that asshole…” 

“Thalis?” Piper asked, not sure whether to hope that he was or wasn’t correct. He knew this was how Thalis died, killed himself after starting a bar fight, but those happened often enough...

Frank shrugged, “Sounds about right. Why, you know him?” 

Piper couldn’t believe his ears. Was everything connected, like a goddamn CSI episode? He couldn’t believe Frank was so connected to his life. Well, granted, Thalis had started this of his own will, but he’d never thought… “He was my best friend in highschool. Thalis Grace.”

“Like Jason, huh?” 

“What?” 

“Jason Grace. That’s his name.” Frank cocked his head a little, looking pretty well from just suffering a pity party. 

“....Oh.” Piper said. Was he thinking clearly? No. Was this completely irrational? Yes. Did he care? Not really. He decided to take a shot in the dark on this one. 

He glanced behind himself at the exit, “Frank, if you need me, just call.” He clenched his fists at his sides before running up to hug Frank. The Asian man seemed shocked still. Piper pulled back and smiled at him, “Take care.” 

Piper shot out to the door, skidding in the floor in a desperate attempt to find Ray. He charged down the hall to the library, bursting through the door and ignoring the strange look he got from Octavian at his post. He barely paid attention to the man as he shot to the back of the library and slid into the seat opposite Ray, who jumped when he glanced up and saw Piper across from him.

“Jimminy, Piper…” he mumbled, “Don’t sneak up on a guy like that. What’s up.” 

He let his book fall close and stared at Piper expectantly. 

“What do you know about Jason?” he asked breathlessly. He didn’t know how common a last name Grace actually was, but he definitely needed to find out now. 

“I told you he was a drug lord, Pi-,”

“No, besides that!” Piper shouted, “Does he have a brother?” 

“What-,” 

“Does he?!” 

“I don’t…” Ray sighed, “A little birdie told me he has a deceased one.” 

“Does the brother have a name?” 

“No, I only know that he has one.”

Piper groaned in frustration. 

“Are you okay, Piper? Is Jason hurting you, because I can get Octo to kick his ass straight for you. He has a tazer, you know.” 

“No, I just…” Piper let out a defeated noise, “I don’t suppose you’d tell me the name of this little birdie?” 

“It was an old school friend of Jason’s, I’ll say that much.” Ray decided, reopening and flicking through pages he was obviously pretending to read. 

“Ray, that gives me nothing to go on, please just tell me. Please.” he whined. 

Ray cringed but tried not to even acknowledge Piper. After a little more complaining and still fuck all from Ray, he made a mumbled noise of giving up. He pushed hair out of his face. Why did he care so much if Thalis was Jason’s brother? What good did it do either of them anymore? He just felt the sudden urge, the sudden need to know.

Reyn regarded Piper’s shrunken form with pity. “Piper…” 

“No, confidentiality. I understand,” he murmured. 

“Piper, you know I consider you a friend, right?” 

Piper nodded glumly. 

“And that I trust you.” 

He repeated his action. 

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you anything,” Ray repeated, but then he added, “So, if you really care to know about Jason’s family, I suggest you go talk to Reyn.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. it's been since january. missed y'all.

Lockdown was in 45 minutes. Piper was incredibly aware of this tidbit of information as he tried to locate Reyn- he didn’t think they were even in the same wing. But he needed to find Reyn. He needed to know about Jason and Thalis and the rest of this bullshit that connected him to the inner workings of this hell.

Piper realized about halfway back to the indoor rec room that he had absolutely no fucking idea what he was doing. He stood there, in the empty hallway from the library, for a good moment before carding a hand through his hair. He felt like screaming. He felt like he was ready to combust. But he only took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Freaking out wouldn’t do him any good. All he needed to do was some serious thinking. He needed a plan.

He continued down the hall and bowed his head to the set of guards he passed. When he was back in his empty cell, the first thing he did was flop down onto his bed and rub his temples. Then he started to chart out his thoughts mentally.

He knew that… what? Reyn knew something about Jason and Thalis, who were potentially related. Leo had a girlfriend. Frank had a girlfriend, but she was killed by-

He took a deep breath.

She was killed. Percy is crazy, Nico is under his thumb. Andrew and Reyn were in league. Ray was in a probable relationship with Octavian.

Too much. He groaned.

Frank was a good guy. Perhaps he could drop Jason and Leo altogether if he held himself under Frank. But he wouldn’t have any leverage with Frank, and the man would have his head if he ever found out what role Piper had played in his lover’s death. So Jason and Leo were to be his solaces through prison. Speaking of solaces, where did that Will Solace figure stand?

God, did he wish that this were simple!

Maybe if he got… Leo? No, that wouldn’t work, Leo was committed. For Leo, he was sexual relief and nothing more. Though, for Jason, what had Ray mentioned about him being concerned for his wellbeing? A flicker of thoughts crossed his mind- none of them good. Would it be cruel to, say, play Jason for a fool and see if he could have the blond man fall in love with him?

It sounded wrong, even to him, and since prison his standards had been warped horribly. But to trick someone into thinking they love you, well, wasn’t that the most obviously solution? He might be Jason’s submissive in bed, but if he managed to manipulate him into falling in love, he’d always have the upper hand. And how great that’d be! He would always be able to pluck Jason’s strings and get him to do whatever he needed him to do in the name of love.

What a heartless bitch he was.

* * *

 

The next morning, he awoke to find a stillness above him. Frank was gone, apparently, probably out to breakfast. They only had inspections every other day, so today he was blessed with being able to sleep in.

“Piper?”

He mumbled something unintelligent and let out a yawn.

“Piper, come on,” he was shaken slightly.

“Lemme sleep,” he murmured.

There was a breathy laugh. “You need to get up, cutie.”

“Cutie?”

“Finally got your attention. I’m messing with you. Now upsie-daisy.”

It was such a ridiculously nerdy thing to say he peeked open one of his eyes to see Jason beside his bed.

“Go away. Tired.”

“We have to eat.”

“If I suck your dick, can I stay here?”

Jason snorted. “You’re not going to be much good at sucking a dick while you’re half dead, Pipes.”

“I can sure as hell fucking try to do it,” he said, “I’m a man of many talents.”

“I’m not about to let you slobber all over my dick.”

Piper pulled himself up and glared at Jason, who rolled his eyes and fixed his bed head. “Come on. We’re eating with Percy.”

“Can’t you bring me Pop-Tarts like Leo does?” Piper whined.

“Percy likes you,” Jason shrugged, “he’s always asking about seeing you, so I thought, y’know…”

Piper furrowed his brow. “Percy likes me?”

He hadn’t expected that. Hell, he’d barely talked to the other man. He tried to see if there was any double meaning in that phrase, but Jason was a good liar if he _was_ lying.

“Yeah. Now get your lazy ass up.”

“The state of my ass is directly linked to you and Leo, asshole,” he replied, throwing the blankets off himself and hastily making his bed.

“Watch your tone, missy,” Jason said, shoving Piper slightly. He sounded slightly joking, but slightly… not. Whatever. It probably didn’t matter.

They made their way down to the cafeteria in relative silence. Jason led Piper to a table towards the back after they’d gotten their food and sat down across from Percy and Nico. Nico looked at Piper like he was his savior or some shit, and Percy saluted Jason.

“How’s it been, Jay?” he then glanced over at Piper and greeted him with a, “Hey, sweetheart. Have a good lay lately?”

Nico rolled his eyes. Jason raised an eyebrow and Percy began laughing. “Lord, I’m joking.”

“I’m fine,” Piper replied, stabbing at his breakfast and pushing his over-cooked bacon to the side, “And having plenty good lays, thank you very much.”

“Good to hear it,” Percy’s eyes swept back over to look at Jason, who seemed to zone in on his eating. The blond man seemed meeker than Piper had ever seen him.

“So…” Percy drawled, sight falling back onto Piper, “I heard you had an encounter with one, oh, I don’t know, Andrew?”

Piper peeked over at Jason, who seemed to be avoiding looking at him. “Uh, yeah,” Piper replied, “briefly.”

“Hmm,” Percy hummed, tapping his fork on the side of his tray, “How is he?”

“Good, I guess,” Piper replied unsurely, “I mean, when he wasn’t threatening to murder me..?”

Percy laughed again. He did that a lot. It scared you every time, for whatever reason. “That’s my boy,” he murmured to himself. Piper noticed Nico squeeze his eyes shut and turn away from Percy, like the compliment towards Andrew was an insult towards him.

“Andrew’s been living the good life,” Jason cut in, “Reyn’s taking care of him. Without any strings, I’ve heard.”

“As if,” Percy scoffed, “You don’t just help a fella out in this hellhole without an ulterior motive.”

“Well, you don’t know for sure,” Piper spoke up, casting a fleeting glance at Jason.

“How the hell can you be so naive?” Percy asked him, “You know what happens to the naive kids in this prison, Piper McLean?”

Piper swallowed. “No.”

“Do you want to know?”

Piper inhaled deeply. When the other man didn’t speak to him, and he realized no one else at the table would speak, he realized he was supposed to. He didn’t want to. He felt cold and uncomfortable and he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be home. “No.”

“You think Jason’s nice to you because he likes you? You think Leo treats you good because he enjoys spending time with you?” Percy questioned, “They don’t care about you, and the sooner you stop caring about yourself, too, prison’ll go a lot faster,” he snapped, “Nico.”

“Yes, sir?” Nico asked Percy, straightening up a little. He looked like a puppet, almost. Piper felt unexplainably bad for him, even more so now. He was at Percy’s beck and call, and there was absolutely nothing anyone could do to change that. If Jason or Leo treated _him_ like that…

“Why don’t we go over the terms of our deal? You memorized them, right? You know what’ll happen if you’ve forgotten.”

Nico’s eyes were glossy, like he wasn’t himself, but he appeared scared. He nodded slowly, “Yes, sir, I remember.”

“Does Piper have to be here?” Jason said for the first time in a while, “I can get Leo to-,”

“Piper is a part of this. Nico, speak.”

“You have three weeks to cease over half of Reyn’s customers, and another two to cease whatever you may have… uh.. not gotten. You are to cease… take… take over primary distribution of, well,” he gave Jason a sidelong glance, “you know.”

“I don’t see why I have to do this for you,” Jason said, “You’re powerful enough without me bringing my people into this.”

“It’s for Andrew,” Percy said, “I want him back, and he’s still fucking around with the ‘Spic.”

He sounded an angsty ex-girlfriend. Percy’s jaw visibly tightened. He looked the most upset Piper had ever seen him since that night he’d overheard his conversation with Nico.

Percy shook his head and chuckled. “Well, as soon as Jason wipes out the market, I suppose I won’t have to worry about that.”

Piper slowly shifted his gaze to Jason, who was even more uncomfortable.

“I’m going to try, Percy,” he said slowly, “I can’t assure you that Reyn’s customers-,”

Percy banged his fist on the table. Nico flinched. “No, here’s the deal, Grace. You’re going to fuck him over for me or else it’s your bitch.”

Nico hesitantly placed a hand on Percy’s arm. “Please calm down…” 

Percy took a few deep breaths. Piper felt ice-cold suddenly and immediately looked away from Jason and concentrated on eating his breakfast. Percy’s rage seemed to dim a little bit, but Nico appeared shaken as ever. What did Percy do to the kid? And what, exactly, was Percy going to do to _him?_

“You’re either with me or against me, buddy, and as of right now, you’re on the fucking wire,” Percy told him.

“Do you want my bacon?” Piper spoke up suddenly, peeking over at Percy. The dark-haired man blinked and gave Piper a confused look, momentarily forgetting about being mad at Jason.

“I- what?”

“I’m a vegetarian,” Piper informed him.

“Jesus. Just when I thought this guy couldn’t be any more of a fairy. He’s like Nico to the tenth power. That’s cute, makes him fun to break. Too bad Grace isn’t putting him to use whatsoever,” Percy spoke, probably mostly to himself, and reached over to grab Piper’s bacon off his plate. Piper moved back instinctively when he came into close proximity of the dark-haired man’s hair.

“Anyways, what happens if he doesn’t make good on my directions?” Percy prompted Nico through a mouthful of bacon.

“Then, um, jasonhastogivepercyownershipofpiper-,”

“What was that, Nico?”

Nico peeped over at Piper, swallowed hard, then said, “J-Jason has to give all of his authority over Piper to Percy.”

* * *

Piper’s voice didn’t work correctly, it seemed. He blinked several times, eyes locking on Percy then Jason then Nico, and then back down at his tray. His mouth had gone completely dry.

“Don’t worry, Piper,” Jason told him gently, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Jacey’s right, Pipes. I’d be good to you. That relieves you of servicin’ Leo, too,” his grin was like a hyena’s with pearly white teeth, “and I’m very good to those under my control.”

Nico couldn’t look at Piper. He couldn’t even speak. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a few deep breaths. “Please don’t… Percy, you can’t…”

“You don’t control me, Nico,” Percy snapped back at him without even looking in his direction, “So, Jason, terms are set. Let’s get back to the fun stuff, yeah?”

Nico still seemed shaken, but Piper was too afraid to get up and help him. “Percy,” Piper said quietly, but Percy was busy in conversation with Jason. It was mostly one-sided, with Percy rambling something about marine biology and Jason tracing patterns into the table with the end of his fork.

“Percy, sir,” Piper spoke up again, eyes darting to Nico and then to Percy and then back again.

“What is it, Piper?” Jason asked him, breaking his conversation with Percy.

“Nico.”

Percy looked over at Nico and shook his head. “It’s his weird version of sub-drop.”

Piper furrowed his eyebrows. He had no clue what sub-dropping was. It sounded like something to do with temperature.

“That’s not what sub-drop is, Percy,” Jason’s voice was patient, like he was testing the waters.

“Look, Jason, he’s fine. Besides, Nico’s just a melodramatic shit,” Percy turned his attention to Piper, “As long as you behave, you won’t end up anything like di Angelo here. Got it?” Jason held up a finger, perhaps to remind Percy that Piper was still on his watch until he failed or otherwise by the deadline. Percy didn’t pay attention, though.

Piper blinked. The last name di Angelo sounded very familiar. Had Nico told him that was his last time before? He hadn’t noticed. It was the same last name of… of…

Oh.

Bianca di Angelo.

The girl who was Hazel’s half-sister. She had mentioned something about a brother....

Of course, perhaps di Angelo was a more common last name than he thought. He knew a girl named Victoria McLean in the third grade, even though he thought his last name was special and no one else could have it. Maybe it was like that with this last name, too. Hopefully. He didn’t need another layer of drama in this prison. What with possibly having to be Percy’s subordinate, losing both Leo and Jason, the widening gap between him and Ray, the issue with Frank and his deceased girlfriend, and Reyn…

Reyn!

He had to talk to him. But he couldn’t. Not right now. He’d have to wait until after breakfast.

He came back to his senses and saw that Percy had an eyebrow raised expectantly at him.

Piper forced a smile. “Yes, sir.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piper: call me the mitochondria because im the powerhouse of this cell  
> piper: *gets jumped* 
> 
> stay thirsty my friends (; 
> 
> check out my tumblr [here](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/) if you want more sin

Piper wasn’t sure how to handle getting to talk to Reyn.

He’d gone up to Ray, figured out what wing he was in, and then begged Octavian to cover for him if need be. The blond begrudgingly complied and then returned to flip through a book with the spine on the wrong side.

Piper learned that Reyn’s wing was allowed the rec room in a day. He waited, then put his plan into action. At lunch, he told Leo he was going to sit with Jason, Jason he was going to sit with Frank, and Frank that he was going to sit with Leo. Once he’d bamboozled his bodyguards, he slipped out of the cafeteria. He caught the pale blue eyes of a guard on his way to the rec room and they nodded at each other. Ray had told him that there’d “probably” be an “accidental issue with the cameras in the east hall” so he was good to go. 

He brushed the guard’s shoulder, and he slipped a pair of keys into the back pocket of his pants. “Watch it,” the guard warned him, and then winked at him, motioning towards the back door. Piper walked casually down the hall and unlocked the back doors. It occurred to him that he could run. He could steal a car and drive until he was gone. But he looked at the tall, barbed wire fences and the miles of nothingness on all sides of the prison and sighed. Not worth it. No way to avoid the press coverage, either. His dad wasn’t nearly as famous anymore, but he wasn’t unknown. Something like that could harm his image big-time.

He tried to imagine he was the Piper in Switzerland.

Once he was outside, he looked for Reyn. He’d heard that he dealt during rec time and no guards wanted to risk busting him. There were a few crude comments, mostly from guys he’d never seen before, but he brushed them off easily as he could and tried to spot clashing colors of hair.

He found them pretty quick. Reyn was sitting on a bench that was on a sort of bleachers set-up, and Andrew sat one step down. A lit cigarette was hanging from the brunet man’s mouth. Andrew looked bored.

Piper speed-walked over to them and slid on the bleacher under Andrew. He felt the atmosphere all around him chill. The motion he could sense above him stopped.

“Hey, kid, what the hell are you doing?”

Piper took a deep breath and turned around. The surprise was evident on Andrew’s face, but Reyn looked scarily indifferent.

“Jason’s bitch,” Reyna murmured lowly, “What a treat.” 

“I needed to talk to you.”

“This isn’t your rec period, we could get you in serious trouble…” Andrew told him.

“Yeah? Well, our wings shower together, too, so if I need to give you two another, more consensual favor in order for you to keep your mouths shut, I will.”

Reyn took a long drag of the cigarette and Piper coughed when he blew the smoke out towards him. He put out the cigarette on the wood of the bench he sat on. “I suppose we can make a deal…”

“Deals later, info first,” Piper demanded, “What do you know about Jason?”

“Ah-ah, deals need to be made first Piper,” Reyn’s grin wasn’t as scary as Percy’s or as dominating as Leo’s, but it still made him feel weak, “How about…. Oh, I don’t know, you give me first picks on whatever I want to do to you for a week in the showers. Anything goes.”

Piper inhaled deeply through his nose. “Deal.”

Reyn’s laugh sounded breathy and asthmatic. “You risk so much to know about the guy behind the dick you’ve been sucking?”

Piper glared. “It’s a lot more than that. You two have history if I’m not wrong, and I want to know about him and his brother.”

Reyn’s lips pursed, and Andrew straightened up defensively. “So you do know, huh?” Reyn asked him, “How?”

“I knew him,” Piper said, “Thalis, that was Jason’s brother, wasn’t it? We were best friends in high school.”

Reyn looked absolutely murderous now, eyes narrowed into slits and his stare sent shivers down Piper’s spine. “Thalis,” he repeated coldly, “He was Jason’s brother, yes.”

Andrew wasn’t saying anything. He was studying Piper carefully. All Piper could think of when he saw the blond was Percy. Why did he want him of all people so badly?

“How come I never knew Jason?”

“Jason…” Reyn sighed as if the memory pleased and pained him, “Jason’s parents sent him to a fancy prep school in San Francisco to keep him away from Thalis. Jason was a brilliant child, and so they thought raising him around a reckless, moronic boy like Thalis would hurt him.”

Piper had heard about Thalis’ prep school goody two shoes brother, but he couldn’t see Jason, fallen head of a drug empire, ever being a “good kid”.

“I went to that prep school,” Reyn said, “I met Jason, and we hit it off. When we graduated middle school and hit high school, we began hanging out with the ‘bad boys’-,” he made a parenthesis motion with his fingers when he said this, “-and got into the drug business.”

“You two… were friends?”

“Me and him, two peas in a cocaine-coated pod.” Andrew snorted silently at this and glanced briefly up at Reyn.

Piper blinked slowly. “But you and Jason are rivals.”

“We weren’t always. We built an empire from the ground. We were rich, and we were…” Reyn drummed his fingers on his leg, “well, _he_ was in love.”

“What?”

“Later on, we had a run-in with the police, he let me take the fall for him,” Reyn spoke with a bitterness in his voice, “But, as fate has it, he got caught only a year after I got shoved into this hell hole.”

“Jason’s…” Piper let his voice die off, then tried again, “When you say ‘in love’..”

“I mean with me, yes,” Reyn confirmed, “You know, most guys in here? Fuck men for the relief. You get sexually frustrated after a while in here. That’s why I did what I did in the showers. Any other case and I wouldn’t even _think_ about touching a man.”

“It’s like you and Leo,” Andrew chimed in, finally saying something.

“Exactly,” Reyn nodded, “Valdez has got a girlfriend and a kiddo of his own back at home, but he’s screwing you. He isn’t attracted to you, of course, more so attracted to how good it feels to be fucking something that isn’t his hand.”

“Leo has a kid?”

“Not important,” Andrew said.

“Not important,” Reyn agreed, “Piper, you have to know that if you honest to god like men in prison, they’ll turn you out. They’ll cut holes in your cheeks so you can fit more cocks in your mouth and tear apart your ass.”

“It happens to the pretty boys too,” Andrew added, “You and Nico, for example. You guys could almost pass as girls, and that’s why the guys want you.”

“What does this have to do with Jason?” Piper furrowed his brows.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Reyn laughed his rattling laugh, “Jason's gay.”

“He’s what?”

“Homosexual. Into men. Piper, you have to keep up.”

“You knew this?” Piper’s eyes widened, “Oh god, have you told anyone?”

“It’s the only reason Jason doesn’t dare to override my business even if he could,” Reyn shrugged, “He’s trying, but he knows if he ever fucks me over, I can spill his dirty little secret and have him on his knees for twenty different guys in seconds flat.”

“You could spill it too, you know,” Andrew cut in, “You’d still have Valdez, and if he isn’t enough, you can always come to Reyn.”

Was that their plan? To get Piper to drop Jason like he was hot (which he was, but besides the point) and start kissing Reyn's ass instead? 

“Stop speaking for me Andrew,” Reyn sighed, “But, yes, I’d love to have you on my side, Piper. Even if you say no right now, no hard feelings. You can always change your mind. Besides, I have you for a week already.”

“I don’t know,” Piper mumbled, “I like Jason and Leo alright, and Percy is trying to take me as well.”

Andrew’s face lost a quart of blood at the mention of Percy’s name. “He… wants _you_?”

Piper nodded glumly. “Threatening to steal me away from Jason. He’s well-respected, though, so maybe in the end…”

“No!” Andrew exclaimed, “No, bad idea, you don’t go anywhere near that man unless you have a death wish.”

“Did you?” Piper asked suddenly, “He talks about you. A lot.”

“History is history,” Reyn cut in when Andrew didn’t say anything, “Look, Piper, rec time ends in ten minutes, so I’d suggest going back inside.”

“Okay,” he stood up on the bleachers, staring down at Reyn and Andrew, “Thank you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, McLean.”

 

* * *

 

  
Piper’s wing had shower privileges tomorrow, and whilst he was looking forward to getting himself cleaned, he didn’t want to run into Reyn and Andrew. It was consensual this time, though, so he couldn’t complain.

He was laying on his bed. Lockdown was around 5 minutes after dinner, and dinner would be served for another 10 or so minutes. The only person in his room was Leo, and he was laying on his bed, too.

“Usually, you’d ask me to suck your dick by now.”

Leo laughed. “You disappointed?”

“Well, if you’re going to ignore me like Jason has been…”

Leo scoffed. “Nah, just don’t feel in the mood tonight.”

Piper hummed understandingly

“My… girlfriend came in today.”

“Oh, how is she?” Piper asked, turning himself over to lay on his side so he could see Leo.

“Amazing, as always,” Leo said dreamily.

Piper smiled to himself. Leo sounded so contented when he spoke of his girlfriend. He flopped back onto his back. “Do you have a kid? I heard some things through the grapevine, and I…”

Leo sighed. “Of course you did. But, ah, yeah, I’ve got a kiddo.”

“What’s, uh, their name?”

“She’s called Esperanza,” Leo said, “I named her after my mom. She’s...no longer with us.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

He heard the creaks in bed that meant Leo was sitting up. “Look, I…” he exhaled, “I did all the arsonistic stuff before my girl had my daughter.”

Piper didn’t say anything.

“I was working four jobs, my babygirl was working as a waitress and watching out for the kid half the time.”

Piper couldn’t imagine having that much stacked on his plate. Leo wasn’t much older than he was, he had to remind himself.

“I thought we were gonna be fine. I was tired all the time, but I was living with the two most beautiful girls in the world. Nothing bad could happen. But I was wrong. They caught me and jailed me for the reckless stuff I did as a teenager.”

“At least you don’t have much longer,” Piper told him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Leo glanced over at Piper, who had flipped over onto his side, “I think Calypso would like you.”

“Calypso?”

“My girlfriend.”

“She’s got the name of a Greek goddess, I believe.” He couldn’t place Calypso. He knew from that stupid book he’d been reading that she was a Greek deity of some kind, but he figured saying goddess was close enough. He thought it slightly odd that Leo was saying that he, a man he fucked in prison, would be someone his actual real life girlfriend would like. It was strange. 

Leo grinned. “Yeah, she’s got the body of one too.”

Piper laughed. “I’m really happy for you, Leo,” he said, “I’m glad that you’ve found someone that makes you feel like this and someone who is willing to stay by your side.”

Leo looked a little taken aback, but he shrugged and said, “Thanks, Piper. Hope you find someone like Callie someday. You deserve it.”

And then Jason and Frank walked in together, deep in a conversation about the Russo-Japanese war, and he spared a smile at Leo before getting up to settle in his bed. When he was comfortable, he heard the familiar callout for lights out and fell asleep with Leo’s words in his mind.

Did he _really_ deserve that?


End file.
